


Dodger Meet Up

by silver87



Category: Dodger - Fandom, brooke dodger lawson, brooke lawson - Fandom, brooke leight lawson
Genre: Erotica, F/F, F/M, Multi, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver87/pseuds/silver87
Summary: Erotic meet up of Dodger and reader.





	1. Dodger Meet Up

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  This story is implying that Dodger is single. I find it to weird to include a separation of Sam, her actual love life.  
> Enjoy.  
> Please give me feed back. This is my first fanfic and English is not my 1st language be brutally honnest.

HOT ENCOUNTER

 

You wake up in the morning. Again a boring day of traffic and work that never seems to end. Then traffic home, sleep and again the same tomorrow. "Fuck it! I am getting a drink tonight." 

You pull out to the bar and get in. The place is empty. Makes sense since it is a Tuesday and you do appreciate the quiet atmosphere. Beside the cute bartender, a doorman and a "DJ", there are only a group of 3 guys playing pool and 2 older women having a drink at a table. You sit at the bar and get a beer. Then an other. Has you order the 3rd beer this little brunette sits at the bar a few stools over. You recognise her to be Dodger. 

She seems to be in the same bored mood you are. After a few minutes of asking yourself if you should engage her or leave her alone you take your chance. You move over.  
"Can I get you a drink?" She turns in your direction. "Thanks but I can get it myself"  
"Sorry for intruding. You seem to be having a bad day just like me and thought you could use an ear" You return to your beer and though. Before you finish it, you see a new one being slid next to you. You turn to see Dodger next to you saying "Can I buy you a beer" with a smile. " If you are also having a bad day why not have it together. You know what they say. Misery really loves company" You spend a few hours talking about nothing and before you know it last call is being called. You look at her and say "Well this evening was a lot more fun than I expected it to be." Agreeing with you she grabs your keys and ask you in what part of town you live in. After telling her she tells you "Great! We will share a cab. You are not driving tonight" You continue your conversation in the cab up to her place. Before she leaves, she gives you her number and kiss you on the cheek. You watch her get in her place before telling the driver were to go next.

You wake up in the morning. Again a boring day of traffic and work but you are not board or frustrated. Finally something to look forward to. On your lunch break you call Dodger and arrange a date for the next day. 

You meet up with her in the late afternoon and take her to an exhibit. Again the conversation is none to deep but very suiting. You steal glances at her as she appreciate a painting and catch her doing the same. Not long after that you are walking around with your arms intertwined. Once you get to dinner, things gets a little heated. The conversation progress wile she is playing with your arm and hands. By the time you are back in the car she is straddling you and a good 20 minutes of intense kissing pass before you leave the parking lot.

You get to her place and get out. Before you make it to the front door, your lips are locked together. Between the making out " I guess that means you would like to come in" You nod not letting go of her. As you get in, you start to undress each other. Her shirt and jeans by the front door revealing her nice lacy black bra and panties. She takes of your shirt and traces her fingers on your chest. You continue to kiss with one hand behind her head and cupping her left butt cheek with the other. She slowly guides you to the couch and playfully pushes you on it. She straddles you and starts to grind her petite body on you. The feeling of her lips and the movement of her body gets you rock hard. "Hmmm looks like you are enjoying yourself" As she bites your ear lobe. You grunt gently in agreement.

You slowly trace your hand up her spine and unhook her bra, revealing her perky breast. Her small nipples are erect and goose bumps start to poke out on her soft skin. You pick her up and put her on her back. You kiss her on the lips , then the neck, the sternum, the right boob giving her nipple a few licks, the stomach. Then just above her black underwear waste ban. You glance up to see her head pushing back and her eyes close. You pull them down slowly and start to kiss her inner thigh, giving you the perfect view of her, already wet, pussy. You tease her kissing and licking her right around until she start to squirm. She guides your head to her and you slowly start to massage her clit with your tongue. You slowly circle it and softly suck it between your lips. You insert two fingerers in her massaging her from the inside. Her juices start to flow as you speed up until she cums hard. You keep on going until she can't take it anymore and starts to pull your head back to hers. She kisses you deeply. "That was amazing!" 

After a few minutes of catching her breath she pushes you on the other side of the couch and starts to undo your belt. With her hand she is unbuttoning your jeans wile the other is massaging your cock over them. As the button is undone, she slides her hand up to your abs and unzips you with her teeth. You help her take them and your boxer off and lie back down. She rests her head on your stomach, tracing one finger up your shaft. You can feel the warm air escaping her mouth on the tip of your dick. She lightly flick the tip with her tongue before wrapping her lips around it. She slowly takes you in further wile stroking you. As she pick up speed you can feel her tongue circling around the tip before sucking you in deeply. Feeling your orgasm build but trying to hold it in. After a few more minutes you barely grunt " I am going to come !" With a curl on her lips she doubles her efforts. The feeling of her warm mouth and thong pushes you over the edge. She keeps on going all the way through your orgasm until you start to twitch. "God that was good" With one eyebrows raised, she pull you out of her mouth wile giving it one last strong suck. With a smile she looks at you "We are not done. Not by a long shot" 

She gets up in a bounce and ,grabbing your arm, leads you to the bedroom. As you get to the foot of the bed, she sits you on the edge and straddles you. She slips her thong in your mouth wile rubbing wet slit on your member. Within an instant you are hard again. She gets up a little and ease you in. Her tight pussy gripping on you like a vice. She slowly rotates her hips as she descend on you. Once you are fully sheeted in her she stands still for a few second. Grabbing your face, she kisses you hard before leaning her head on your shoulder and starting to bounce on top of you. As her rhythm increase you can hear her moan louder in your ear. Her pussy starts to clench harder as she approaches her orgasm and her movements starts to be erratic. You slide both arms beneath her knees and pick her up wile standing.. Holding herself with her arms around your neck you start to fuck her really hard. "Fuuuuuck!!!!" Is all you hear before her hole body clench on you not letting you move. After a few sec, she starts to relax and you turn around placing her on the bed. You lie next to her and take her in your arms slowly tracing her body with your fingers. Beads of sweat rolling down her neck and heavy breathing makes her look even more desirable to you. 

You give her a kiss on the forehead as she inhale deeply and roll Dodger on her back. She looks you in the eyes as you slowly open her leg. You slide your hand from her knee down her inner thigh. She gasps as you enter two finger in her pussy. You reach her "G" spot going upward and start to move really fast. She grabs you by the back of the head with a tight grip wile moaning with her mouth clench. As you feel her 3rd orgasm comming from her clenching you rapidly remove your finger and give her wet pussy a little slap. "You mother fucker" as she bites you lower lip. You roll on top of her and ram yourself into her in one long stroke. She lets out a scream of pleasure and wraps her legs around your waist. You start to pump in and out of her, picking up speed. As you get into a fast rhythm, she starts to buck up her hips to get you as deep has possible. "Please don't stop, please don't you fucking stop. I am cumming!!!!" As her orgasm reaches its high point her pussy is almost vibrating and it pushes you over the edge. You feel your seed seep into her wishing this feeling would never end. You lie down on top of her. Both of you are drenched in sweat as you take a minute to catch your breath. Still nuzzled inside of her you give her a kiss and roll over. She rolls her head on your chest and you both fall asleep in minutes. 

You wake up on this beautiful Saturday morning. With out a sound you get up and leave, making sure not to wake Dodger. You go get breakfast and bring it back to her place. As you get in a naked Dodger with sleepy eyes and a mess of hair is standing in front of you. You take in the sight and with a smile say. "There is nothing more beautiful than this" She flips you of with a smile and shuffles towards you" Thank you" And kisses you. You have breakfast and between bites she looks at you and say" Hey! do you feel like staying for the weekend" You look at her and take out your phone. You call a friend you were going to see that night and tell him you need a rain check. As you hang up you say "I am all yours"

 

To maybe continue.


	2. Hot Week End Saturday

Hot week end Saturday

 

You spend most of the morning cuddle up on the couch. Just a few hours of calm and light conversation. "I am going to make lunch" And jumps up towards the kitchen. As you watch Dodger walk away, you admire her nice thick ass in her tight jeans. You get up and sneak behind her wile she is putting dishes on the counter. You wrap your hands around her waist and kiss her on the neck. You slowly move your left hand into her jeans pocket and slowly bring your right hand under her shirt to her left breast. As you slowly start to massage her, she turns her head to kiss you. Moving your hand out of her pants, you undo the button and slip in. You start to rub her clit between your index and middle finger. Rubbing in a slow rotation, you can feel the humidity increase. She playfully bites on your tongue. You start to pick up speed. She turns her head forward and starts to moan softly putting her hands on the counter grinding her ass in your lap. You let go of her boob and grab her by the back of the neck, pushing her down on the counter. As you look down, you see a little wet circle that is slowly seeping through her jeans. Obviously well lubricated with her own juices, you slip two fingers in and start to rotate inside her tight pussy. She moans louder and her knees start to tremble. You stand her up, turn her head with your hand and kiss her before turning her around and sitting her on the counter. You pull her jeans off and almost rip her little pastel blue panties. Her pussy lips, wet and red from your fingers, are very inviting. You kneel down and give her slit a long slow lick with a flat tongue. Her taste fills your mouth as you move up and down her lips. She removes her shirt and lays back on her elbow. You look up to see Dodgers face in pleasure and admire her little boobs still in her blue bra. You move your attention to her clit shifting from licks to sucking. "God you are good at that" she says between low moans. You slowly ease two fingers in between her lips and start to massage up. You speed up on both her clit and her "G" spot. She goes over the edge and her legs snap shut on your head. You keep on going as you feel a small splash on your chin and neck. The tightness of her pussy gripping your fingers makes it impossible to move in or out any more but you don't let up with her clit in your mouth. She starts to jerk a few time hard saying "Ok....ok I am good" pushing your head. You get up with a smile and take her petite body in your arms. You kiss her softly as she wrap her leg around you. After a few moments intertwine, you back up and look down. The neck line of your shirt is drenched in her cum. "I think I will take a shower" You wink in her direction, give her a peck and go towards the shower.

You start the shower and get undress. Once the water is at the right temperature you jump in. You are still semi hard thinking about the moans Dodger was making in the kitchen. You place your head under the water reliving the moment over. You feel two little hand on your back. She hugs you from behind feeling her perky tits press against your back as her hand lowers towards your cock. You lean your head on the wall letting the water fall down your back. She grips your shaft with both hand and starts to stroke you. The position make her clumsy but not unpleasant. After a few minutes of this awkward jerking off you turn around. She pull your member towards your abs before pressing her body against it. She grabs a bottle of shampoo and pours it in between you two. With her soapy body, she starts to move slowly up and sown wile pushing against you. She lowers herself down until your cock is in between her small boobs, then slides back up to the tip of her toes kissing you deeply. You feel her lips part and her warm tongue caressing yours. A hand grabs on to your dick and starts to jerk you off. With her other hand she grabs the shower head and unhooks it, rinsing of the soap on you. With a sly smile, she lowers her face down and starts to lick your shaft. The warmth of her wet tongue making its way from the base of your shaft all the way to the tip is incredible. She keeps on doing it finishing with a kiss on the gland before going back down. You are about to loose it from all the teasing. At long last her mouth opens wide and takes some of your length in. She starts to suck you in until you are about half way in. Her soft lips wrapped around your dick trying to pull you in a little further. She then turns and massage the head of your dick with the inside of her cheek. You rest both hand on her head and regal in the moment. Dodger's mouth starts to drool as she alternates between her cheek and sucking you in. She picks up speed and starts to stroke you at the same time. Your cock starts to twitch in her mouth. Knowing you are about to cum, she licks the tip with her mouth open wile pumping you as fast as she could. Your cum flies two thick streak on her face before she quickly wraps her lips around the tip to take the rest in her mouth. She slowly blow you until she is satisfied that you are drained. Since there is no more hot water, you both take a fast shower in the cold and jump out. "Now I am really making lunch" Then runs of as you dry yourself.

After lunch you both get out on the balcony and have a few beers. Getting to know each other better. You talk about your work in construction and she talks about her work as a youtuber/streamer. The afternoon seems to speed by. Before you know it, the sun is setting down. The air starts to chill outside and you make your way in. "Feel like a movie" she ask as she gets in. "Sure. Anything is fine with me." She sits on the couch, looking online for something good. Once found, she goes and change in PJ pants and baggie T-shirt before curls up in your arms.

Half way into it, she is sound asleep. Her head buried in your shoulder, her arm across your chest and her leg wrapped around you. You look at her for a few minutes thinking that she is the definition of cuteness. You start to caress her hips, moving up her side. She stirs a little but stays asleep. You continue, tracing a few fingers on her neck. As you go on you see her nipples poke out in her shirt. You, more firmly, move your hand up her leg and grab her ass. There is a small noise coming out of her mouth as she rubs her face in your shoulder. You slowly lift her leg from on top of you. Placing a hand on her inner thigh and rubbing your way down. A faint moan sounds and Dodgers face moves up towards you. She kisses you wile rotating to straddle you. You move your hand on her pussy and rub in a circular motion over her PJ pants. With heavy breathing warming up the air between you, she starts to lick the inside of your mouth between kisses. Within the kissing, you both take each others shirt of before resuming. She then quickly removes your jeans and boxers from under her and starts to move her hips up and down you shaft. You feel her pussy lips through her pants embracing your member. Rock hard and losing senses, you grab the tissue of her pants and pull a rip for a faster entry. You slowly easy your way in her dragging her pussy in slightly. She screams "Holy fuck" Before resting her head next you yours. You grab her ass and trust up and down. Feeling her wet pussy dripping down the length of your shaft all the way to the balls. As you speed up, she bites your neck stifling her moans. Dodger lifts herself and takes control. As she is bobbing on top of you, her small chest jiggles with her motions. You fondle them with your hand enjoying the tightness of her snatch. Dodger has a look of concentration on her face and you feel her pussy clench on her way up and relax of her way down. "You are literally trying to milk me" you say in a grunt voice. With a smile, she lowers herself to kiss you before continuing her incredible work. You slide a hand down to stimulate her clitoris. You try to match her rhythm. Her face turns red, her moans grow loader and her movement intensify. Sweat begins to roll down her neck tracing its way in between her small mount. She manages one last long stroke down, before falling down on you in a shiver. You wrap your arms around her, holding her tight all the way through her orgasm, still fully sheeted in her. Beads of sweat from her forehead drops on your chest. After a few moments, she lifts her face and kisses you. Her hips starts to grind, making you stir inside of her, exploring every inch of her wet walls. Obviously spent, you turn around, putting her on her back. You put your hands on her head and start to pound her hard. Her moans turn into screams of pleasure. Her pussy , relaxed and very wet, allows you to get as deep as you can. You drastically speed up, feeling her walls constricting your cock. You keep fucking feeling your orgasm approaching. You buried yourself in her pussy as deep as possible before filling her up. She, in turn, holds on to you tight and kisses you sensually for a moment. You slowly pull out, feeling every inch of her soaked pussy. You stand up and look at her slit dripping your thick white cum. Half joking you say "I hope that there is hot water by now" She gets up and gives you a playful slap on the chest. "There better be" 

After a shower, you both got to bed naked and fall into a deep sleep.

To be continue.


	3. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of a great week end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review to help me improve

Sunday

 

A tin ray of sunshine hits you in the eyes. Rubbing them, you lift your head to get your bearings. You are spooning this petite brunette, both of you still naked. You squeeze Dodger in your arms lightly and spend the next 20 min just watching her sleep. Your morning wood is impressive and does not seem to abate. It may have something to do with that perfect ass pressed against it. With a small giggle, Dodger starts to push herself on you. "Are you a little uncomfortable?" You kiss her on the back of her neck. "I am! But it's a good kind of uncomfortable." She turns to face you. Looking at her beautiful blue eyes you trace your thumb on her lower lip, slowly opening her mouth. "You are a sight to behold this morning" Her cheeks flush a lovely shade of pink and she slowly moves forward until her nose is snuggling yours. She pushes her soft lips against yours. Parting them slowly, she slips her sweet tongue in your mouth before retracting it with a tender kiss. You stroke the side of her face. She looks you straight in the eyes and with a broad smile " I need to pee!" Before jumping up and leaving you rock hard and frustrated. You give your cock a few unsatisfying stroke before getting up. Walking toward the bathroom, you hear a flush and then the water of the sink run. You peek to see this pixie arranging her hair and splashing water on her face. Her nudity not helping you with your erection that would start to hurt if it keeps on going like this. You wait on the side of the door for Dodger to come out. She turns around and half runs towards the bedroom. Her breast jiggling with each step. 

Not seeing you as she passes, you grab her by an arm to swing her around. "what!!" screaming out of surprise. You grab the back of her neck and push her face against yours. Wrapping her arms around your neck you lower both hand to cup her butt. She, in turn, grabs a hold of your throbbing cock and places it in between her thighs. As she slowly grinds her hips, you feel her velvet pussy lightly brush along your shaft. She lifts on leg up, making it easier for her to rub her slit on your rod. Taking advantage of the situation you pick her up from the floor and align your dick towards her moist vagina. You slowly insert the tip finally feeling her pussy sucking you in. You slowly go in a few inches and pull out only to get back in a little further. Once fully buried inside, you watch Dodger clinging on to you and getting use to your girth. You give her a deep kiss before starting to slam into her with force. The feeling of her ass smacking your legs begins to leave red marks as you keep ploughing in and out of her snug womb. Feeling your arms get tired, you let go of her legs one at the time. When she is standing in front of you, you turn her around and push her against the wall, bending her slightly. You take in the sight of her pulsating red pussy. "What are you waiting for. Keep fucking me" You give her puffy pussy a few smack with you dick before pushing it back in. You give her ass a small slap before taking hold of her hips for better leverage. Her moaning grows in volume as you stroke your entire length in and out of her. You watch your dick at work and notice a large amount of cream from Dodger's pussy being produce. Her lips stretching around your dick as you pull out and dragged back in as you push in. Her moans becomes erratic and her body tenses. Her chest neck and face turns bright red as she cums on your cock. After a few second her body goes limp and you hold on to her. Slowly resting her on the floor, making sure you stay inside her as you do. Now on her knees with her head on the floor, you give a few trust and see how she reacts. She wiggles her ass a little, looking up with a smile. That is all you needed and start pounding her again. You look down to see her small hand starting to rub her clit and picking up speed. "I ... am.... about... to... cum!" You say. She grabs one of your wrist "Please wait for me" But with her pussy gripping you so tight you can't stop it. Pulling out, you spray her lovely round ass with your seed. She passes a hand on it "You could not keep it up a few more minutes?" she says with a disappointed look on her face. You look at her and say " This is why I pulled out" and turn her on her back. She raises an eyebrow before watching you bend down to her private. Her soaked pussy seem to gleam with her cum. You take a long lick, tasting her sweet cum, and start to circle her clit with your tongue. Her breathing goes back to heavy before you slip 2 fingers inside her pussy. After a few minutes of dual stimulation, Dodger starts to convulse. The sweet words " I am cummmiiiinnnggg!" She bites her lower lip before exhaling deeply. " See. I got you" You say with a charming grin before raising your head to meet hers. You kiss her softly for a few moment before getting up and helping her back to her feet. You both go to the bedroom to get dress and Dodger puts on her PJ pants before looking at you with a menacing look. " You owe me a new pair of PJ's" You turn around with a questioning look before realising that her pants has no crotch anymore. With a loud laughter " No problem. It was well worth it" You kiss her on the forehead as you pass her on the way to the kitchen. Smiling at how cute Dodger looked trying to fake being mad.

You make Dodger some eggs and place them on the table as she sits down. She puts her hair in a pony tail before digging in. " Well this was a great week-end." She blurt between bites. " How about I take you out Friday morning for a few days of camping?" She narrow her eyes. " You sure about making this a thing?" Not expecting her respond you babble " Well... Hum... maybe not a thing yet. But... maybe " She cuts you off " I am just fucking with you. I would love to." Still flush , you focus on your food. She playfully stroke your chin with her feet making you look up. She gives you a smile before picking up the dishes and leaning down for a kiss.

Spending the rest of the day just chatting and losing track of time. You get a call from a friend witch you ignore. But in doing so, you realise it is very late and you need to go home for work the next day. Saying goodbye takes a good 20 minutes of " Ok I have to go" before kissing that turns into making out. Rinse and repeat until you really have to go. You get into your car and before starting it, relive the past few days in your head. You feel your cock stir in your jeans. You start the car and drive away. As you turn the corner of her street, you hear a pop and start to loose control. You get out only to see that one of your tire is flat. You give Dodger a call. Explaining your situation, she comes and join you outside. You pull back in her driveway and ponder on what to do next. Too late to call anyone. " Just stay, and deal with it in the morning." You look at her pouting face " I can't. I need clean clothes and my tools." Grabbing your arm " Then I'll drive you home and at work in the morning." You kiss her before thanking her. She runs in her house for a few minutes, picking the essentials and then runs back out, carrying a small gym bag. You get in her car and point her toward your house. 

Once home you give her a little tour before jumping in the shower. You come out, towel around your waist, and see a shirt in front of the door. Looking around, you see small pair of jeans in the hallway. You get to them and see a bra hanging from the rail of the stairs. You climb up and find panties on the door knob of your bedroom. You slowly open the door and find Dodger lying on her side with a leg bent to her chest and a sultry look on her face. She is wearing a two piece red teddy. You take in the sight of this beauty and then glance at your alarm clock. She notices you stare away and has a concern look on her face. "Fuck it. Who needs sleep" You say bringing your attention back to her. With a smile she beckons you over with a finger. As you approach, she opens her legs inviting you in. You crawl on all four, on the bed, towards her until her small body is beneath you. Lowering yourself to kiss her, she wraps her short legs around your waist. She pulls you down so that your body is on top of her. Feeling her little mounts being press on your chest. The kissing intensify and Dodger's pelvis starts to grind up, rubbing you to attention. The restriction of the towel annoying you is short lived as you pull on it and throw it to the floor. Now, only the sensation of a tin layer of tissue separating your dick from her wet tunnel that fits you ho so well. She turns you on your back and starts to give you a lap dance. She moves sensually on top of you and keeps eye contact. After a few minutes of grinding on top of you, she lowers herself to kiss you. She place her hand on your throat and lowers her head. As she descends so does her hand making its way down your chest. Once her face is in between you legs, she takes a long lick up your shaft finishing with a kiss on the tip. She then draws circles around the tip with her wet tongue. After a few moments, you feel her silky lips close on your cock. She pushes her way down almost reaching the base of you length. You place a hand on the back of her head and push the last inch in. Holding her for a second before letting go. Her head snaps back as she gasps for air. A torrent of spit covers your dick and her face. She gives you a small smack on the leg " Give me a warning next time" You ask her "You think you can handle it?" She nods " I may be small but I am not that fragile" You turn around with her head still in between your leg. Now straddling her face you say "Pinch me if its too much" before plunging you manhood down her throat. You start at a slow pace. Her throat starts to constrict on you and some gagging noises escapes her mouth. You pull out to make sure she is ok. She cough and gasp "I am fine." Her face filled with drool she looks up at you. "You may be a little bigger than I am use to." You get the towel from the floor to wipe her face before kissing her. After she regains her composure, you grab her tits and slip your tongue pass her teeth. A faint moan echoes in your mouth as she rubs her slit against your leg. You feel the heat escaping from in between her thighs. You begin to dry hump her brushing your leg up and down. Her movement intensify. On a down swing, you keep on going kissing her just below her belly button. You rapidly kiss your way down to her open leg and take a big flat lick on top of her red panties. With one fingers, you hook it at the crotch and move them to the left. You take an other big lick, savouring the taste in your mouth. You slip your tongue inside her before licking up to her clit, circling it and going back down. You look up to see her in ecstasy. Her bra is pulled down and she is massaging her tits with both hands. Biting her lip and grinding her hips on your face. You speed up until you feel her about to cum. "Fuck me. I want to come on your dick. Hurry!!!" You oblige as fast as you can. You align your cock with her entrance and push in your entire length in one trust. As soon as you reach the end, Dodger starts to tense, cuming hard. She holds you tight in her arms wile her pussy is convulsing on your dick. The sensation is amazing. You start to stir a little inside her snug wall, waiting for her to recover. Once her heavy breathing starts to slow down, you start to pull out. Her pussy holding so tight. Once half way out, you push back in with force. All Dodger can muster is a loud "HO GOD!" You start to pump in and out, pushing her a few inches with each trust. She is screaming loudly in pleasure. A few minutes later, you are about to push her off the bed. You reposing yourself, standing at the side of the bed. You place her bent knees in your arms and take a hold of her hips for better leverage. Pounding her as deep as you can. Using your thumb you rub her clit. You feel your orgasm coming but try to hold it in. Dodger's face constricts and you fell the walls surrounding your rod twitching. Realizing that she is about to cum, you plunge your way as deep as possible. You feel her pussy contract against your pulsating cock as your cum fly inside of her. You stay buried in her for a little wile longer before slowly pulling out. You hug her " This was incredible" She smiles " It was" You fall next to her, still trying to catch you breath. She slides a finger over her slit, scooping some of your cum leaking out on her. 

You look at the clock and see that you need to be at work in 4 hours. "Looks like I am calling in sick tomorrow." Dodger goes and takes a shower. When she gets back, you are sound asleep. She carefully snuggles herself next to you. With a little smile, falls asleep too. 

To be continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Straw poll for you to chose the end of next chapter.  
> http://www.strawpoll.me/12629815


	4. Camping Trip

**The Camping Trip**

The ringing of the alarm clock sounds in the room. A hand falls on top of it to turn it off. The clock is flashing 4:30 am. You grunt loudly before getting up. In the past week, today was the first day you wake up alone. Spending your nights at Dodgers or she would come over every nights. It was new but you catch yourself missing her. You jump in the shower and afterwards finish packing for the camping trip you had planned. By 5:30, you are in your newly repaired car and on your way to Dodger's place. You pull up 20 minutes later and get to the front door half expecting her to still be asleep. Before you knock, the door swings open and Dodger is standing in front of you ready to go. "You look surprised? You said 6:00 am right?" " I was just not expecting you to actually be ready this early." She smiles and greets you with a kiss. "I was looking forward to it" You help her pack the car and then leave. You stop for breakfast at a small dinner and then get back on the road.

 

You drive for a few hours listening to music and having some light conversation. Dodger unbuckles her seat belt and rests her head on your shoulder. You have some light conversation. After a few minutes, you notice a strange tone in her voice and glance over. You see her shorts unbuttoned and her hand moving under them. "You are quite the perv aren't you." With a smile and a flush face she look at you. " I was alone last night and we had to leave so early. And most of all, I am bored right now." She keeps on going moaning lightly. Trying to keep your eyes on the road, you steal a look when ever you can. After a short time she sits back straight and pulls her little shorts down, not wearing any panties. She then puts her back against the door and puts one leg on the floor and the other on the seat. Now spread eagle you have a perfect view of her beautiful pussy. You can almost hear her slit inviting you in. She plunges two small fingers inside herself and begins her work. The sight of Dodger masturbating so close to you with no way of doing anything about it gets you hard. The feeling of your cock straining against your jeans makes it hard to get comfortable. You shift in your seat and, with one hand, try to settle your dick on a better position. Dodger notices and smile as she keeps rubbing her tight hole. "You know that this is almost torture right?" In a moaning voice she responds. "Yes but it feeeeel sooooo goooood!" She speeds up drastically. Screaming at the top of her lungs, she starts to convulse and a steady stream escapes her. She cums hard and hits you on your arm and side. "Ho shit! I didn't think I was going to skirt this hard." You smile and say. " We need to make a pit stop for gas anyway."

 

She absently  keeps touching herself until you pull up to a gas station. She pulls her jean shorts back up. You get out and get inside to pay wile Dodger is wiping the seat in the car. You get back and start to pump the gas. As you are waiting, she gets out and with no words, she unbuckles your pants and gets down on her knees. The only thing hiding you from view is the car from one side and the pump on the other.  She pulls your cock out and swallows it. You keep your composure as Dodger keeps sucking. After a few moment you pull the hose out of the car and set it. " Ok! Ok! You win. Lets find some place a little more private." As you push her head off of you. " But this is kind of kinky" With a broad smile on her face. " Sure. But I can't really take you here and fuck you silly can I." She pushes your cock back in your pants and say. "You are right. That sounds better." Then she runs back in the car. You spend the next 10 minutes looking for a secluded place wile Dodger rubs your dick through your jeans and kisses you on the neck. As you are driving she takes of her shorts again in anticipation. Before the car is off, she is wrestling to take your jeans and boxers off. By the time you are parked and turn the ignition, she straddles you. She grabs you cock and rubs it against her pussy. Still wet from before, you slide in like butter. Once she makes it to the base of your shaft, she moves her hips up and down stirring you inside her. Her face starts to flush inches from yours makes you so horny. You back the seat as far as possible and put it on the lying down position. Still grinding on your throbbing cock you lift her up a little and spin her on her back. Now on top, you pull out fully before pushing all the way back inside her wet hole. You keep at it, never losing eye contact. Her mouth forms a silent O and her face contort in pleasure as you keep on going. You start to pump faster, enjoying the screams of pleasure growing louder from Dodger. You feel her legs squeeze your waist harder and harder and her pussy holding on to your cock as tight as it can. You wrap both arms around her shoulder and start to plough through the tightness of her hole. Dodger orgasm echoes in your ear and brings you to yours. You pull out in a swift motion and give you cock 2 stroke before letting your seed fly. 3 thick streak crosses her face from forehead, going across her cute nose, passing her lips and finishing on her chin and troth. You squeeze the rest dripping a few drops on her cheek and lips before putting a little pressure on them. She parts her lips and sucks you in slowly. You enjoy a few more moment of her warm mouth before pulling out. You clean up and get back on the road.

 

You hit the camp site around 1:00 pm. " Was planning on getting here before noon but the detour was worth it." Dodger leans over and kisses you on the cheek." It betters."  You set up the camp, pitching the tent, starting a fire and unpacking the car. You manage to finish just before the sun sets and start on dinner. Dodgers had left during the preparation and came back as dinner was almost ready. "So? Were did you go?" She smiles and opens the car back door. With a strenuous sound, she pulls out a cooler. " When to go get some beers and 2 bottles of wine." You hand over the first burger that is ready as she hand over a beer. "Thanks! Could always use a beer." She smiles and responds. " You didn't seem like you needed help setting up. I decided to find a different way to be useful other than being nice to look at." She says with a devious smile. You take a long swig and with a serious face. "You do look good but maybe not as good as this beer taste right now." She looks at you offended . "HA!" Before you burst out laughing. She gives you a hard slap, with the back of her hand, on the shoulder before settling down next to you. The evening passes and the night takes hold. Now both tipsy, you get up and take of your shirt. "What are you doing?" You turn around and look at her before getting rid of your jeans. "I think I am going to go for a midnight swim. There is a lake maybe 10 minutes walk from here." Wearing only boxers and your boots. "Feel like it?" She jumps up and runs after you as you start to walk.   

 

The water is dark. You pull your boxers off and kick your boots to the side. With full sprint, you disappear into the void of the water. "...This is creepy."  Is all you hear when your head resurfaces. "Come on! The water is warm." You think that you see some hesitation. You walk back to her on the beach and take her in your arms. "We can go back." She nods "no" and takes off her shirt. You kiss her with her head and arms still entangle. You palm her left breast and pull her closer with your other hand on the middle of her back.  You flick your fingers, releasing her bra, and move to lightly bite her neck. Slowly making your way down, you get rid of her shorts. Once on your knees, in front of her naked perfection, you hook one arm under her knees and get up in one quick motion. As she falls down, you slide the other arm behind her back, cradling her. She screams and half heartedly  hits you as you sprint towards the water. With the water up to your thighs, you trip, sending both of you under water. As you emerge, Dodger splashes you. "You asshole!" You splash her in return and begin to fight. You are soon entangled and looking at each other, in silence, beneath the faint moon light.

 

You slide your hand on her cheek, caressing it with your thumb. You keep moving your hand to the back of her head and pull her to you. You lock your lips forcefully. She parts her lips and teases your tongue with hers. Her arms wraps around your neck and her legs encircles your waist. "God I want you!"  You whisper in her ear before biting on her lobe. "I am yours" She whispers back in a low moan. You walk out of the water with her petite body latch on to you. You gently put her on the beach, feeling your hard cock pushing on her ass. She starts to grind her hips against you rubbing her pussy hard. Dodger's wetness spreading on your skin. Still kissing her passionately, you grab your cock and press it on her folds. Teasing up and down her slit. Pushing just hard enough to give pressure but not hard enough to enter. She begins to squirm and pull on your arm. In one fluid motion, you enter her pouring wet cunt. You begin to thrust into her feeling her walls smothering your dick. You make your movement slow and gentle, wanting to make the feeling last. You pull your head up and take in the sight. Dodger has begin to sweat  and her body was now glistening in the moonlight. Her breast jiggling with your movement. Her bright blue eyes locks on to yours as she bites her lower lip. You slowly push your way as deep as you can and start to roll your hips. Now stirring inside her, you place your thumb on her clit and slowly rotate around it. Her face flush and she breaks eye contact. Dodger moans loudly and takes a decent bite on your arm to muffle herself. You resume your pumping. Her pussy begins to clench harder and harder. You speed your movement on her clit. She lets got f her bite, screaming in pleasure. Dodger arches her back, giving you a great view of her mounts. Her legs squeeze around you, almost taking the breath of your lungs. With one last plunge, you grunt, spilling your seed deep inside her. You rest on your elbows and grab her head with both hand. You push your tongue in her mouth and begin to kiss her. Still seethed in her glorious pussy, you tenderly kiss for a good 10 to 15 minutes. " That was different." She says as you turn to lie on your back. "Yep. I think I like you."  She turns and rests her head on your chest. "I think I like you too." As you watch the stars, you hear the sound of people coming toward the beach.  You quickly grab your close and run back to the camp site.

 

You finish the night by curling up in the tent. Falling asleep in each others arms.

 

Dodger opens her eyes to the smell of beacon and coffee. She gets up and dresses in a small black top and some camo jeans. She emerges from the tent and takes in the sight of you cooking over the fire. She shuffles over and sits behind you. Hooking her chin on your shoulder. "Morning." You turn your head and kiss her. "Morning." You take 2 plates next to you and put some eggs and beacon on them. You then fish the bean can from the fire core and throw it in a bucket of water. After a few seconds, you pick it up and open it. "Breakfast is served!" You eat with Dodger latch on your back. "Feel like going for a hike after that?" You turn and with a charming smile you say." I have a better ideal. It does require a small hike." Once you are done with your food, Dodger gets up and comes around to be in front of you. She straddles you and plants a forceful kiss on your lips. Sucking your bottom lip before backing up. You stare into her gorgeous eyes. "I could stay here for ever like this." She half smile and rubs her hand the side of your face before giving you a more tender kiss. With no warning, she jumps up saying "Lets go!" you go to your car and pick up a backpack. "What is that?" You smile. "It is for our little adventure."

 

After about an hour of walking and light conversation, you arrive in front of a big rock formation. "Is that it? I though you had something... Hum... more interesting in mind." You look at her with excitement. " But I do. Can you see that hole there?" She nods. "We are going in it." You open the bag and take out 2 hard hat, 2 pairs of glove and 2 head torch. "We are never going to fit in that." You hand her gears. " Thrust me we will. I have been here a few time. It is worth it." Once equipped, you slide your way in keeping a hand in front of you and one behind. The constriction of the walls surrounding you  is a little claustrophobic. All you hear from behind you is Dodger cursing. "I should never of let you talk me into this! We are both going to die in here! We have been crawling for 30 minutes and barely moved 10 feats!" With a reassuring tone you say. "Trust me. It is worth it. Should not be that much further." You crawl for an other 10 minutes with Dodger muttering something behind you. You finally arrive to a small opening. The tunnel now just tall enough for you to be on your hands and knees. You wait for Dodger to reach you. You point your flash light to the wall and point. "I have marked the way to go last time I came here. Should take us an hour to reach it but we should be walking on 2 feet in less than 5." As predicted, the tunnel expand and Dodger is more relaxed. You keep on going, trying to lighten the mood. "This better be worth it!" You chuckle.

 

An hour passes of crouching, walking waist deep in water and squeezing in tight gapes. "Can you see it?" Dodger looks pass you to a beam of sunlight. "Finally out." She exhale deeply. "Not really." You wink in her direction. You arrive to a huge cave. Part of the sealing is missing, letting the sun light in. There is a chair and a fire pit on one side. A huge pool of clear water on the other side. A real peace of paradise. And a back pack hanging from a rope on the sealing. "Welcome to my fortress of solitude. You are the first to ever see it."  She takes in the sights. "This is beautiful." You start to climb to the bag. "I know. I come here to get away from my life once in a wile." You grab your bag and jump down. Looking at Dodger. She is looking upward taking in the sight. Mud covering her from head to toes and her clothes clinging to her. Her little nipples peaking under her shirt. "This is quite the view." She turns to you. "It is." With a smile you say. "I was not talking about this view." She saunters towards you and kisses you, pulling at the front of your shirt. She then turns around and runs into the pool of water. Her head emerges from the water with a flick of her hair. You fallow suit. Rubbing the mud of and then just floating and talking. As the sky turns orange, you both get out and start a fire.  

 

As you begin dinner you talk about why this place is special to you and talk about hard time and intimate moments. She is attentive to your stories and delves into hers as well. After  eating, she sits in between your leg and lies own on you.

 

After a few hours and with only the fire to give you light, you absently rub your hands up and down her thighs. She turns her head and plants an open kiss on your cheek. You in turn, look at her for a second before pushing your lips against hers. This was not a tender kiss. This was an , I want to devour you kiss. You move your hand to her inner thighs and begin to pressure her pussy over her jeans. She begins to bite on your tongue as you increase the pressure. You undo her pants and slide a hand in. You start to circle her clit, feeling the heat escaping from between her legs. Dodger slides both hand behind herself and begins to rub your cock. Her back arch, popping her tits upward. You take off her shirt and palm both of her soft breast. She pulls her jeans down and begins to rub her ass in your crotch. She moves her hand on top of yours as you keep fondling her breast. you move your right hand, slowly tracing her flat stomach. Once you reach her clit, you lick the length of her neck, making your way behind her ear. You rub her clit forcefully, making her grind harder on you. Her cunt starts to drip on your fingers. You push her forward and place her on all fours. You undo your pants and take out your hard rod. Aligning yourself, you push in her folds with force. Pumping her fast. You grab her shoulder for better leverage. Within minutes, Dodger is convulsing on your dick. As she comes, she lifts herself, placing her head on your shoulder. She gets back down to catch her breath but not waiting, you turn her on her back and plunge your shaft back into her. Your thrust never slowing down. Her screams of pleasure starts to make her troth raw. Her face pinches , her muscle tenses and her second orgasm is in intense silence. You feel her slit squeeze you tight before all her muscle relax at once. As you are about to cum, you pull out and straddle her chest. You start to rub your cock in between her small breast. She looks down and stick out her tongue, liking your tip as you thrust. This pushes you over the edge, releasing your seed. You coat her tongue, spilling on her lips and cheek. Panting hard, you collapse next to her.

 

You get your bag and pull out two blanket. You place one on the flat rock and once Dodger is lying on top of it, you Take a place next to her and cover both of your naked body.

 

                                                             To be continue.           

 


	5. Second day in paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first anal scene and is slow. Will speed up and be less uncomfortable in other chapter.

Second Day In Paradise

You wake up at the break of dawn. As it has been for the past week, your morning wood seems hard enough to cut steel and the little naked figure sprawled across your chest is not helping. Kissing her on the forehead before moving gently from under her. The only way you see out of this predicament is the cold morning water of the lake next to you. You jump in and begin to swim, working out the energy surplus you have.

After a few minutes, you notice Dodger standing and admiring your naked body in the clear water. Draped in only a blanket and smiling. "Don't stop on my account. Mama likes what she sees ." You swim towards her and pop up at the edge. "You can get a better view from in here." She opens her blanket, revealing her perfect body. "Or you can come and show me what you got up close." You pull out of the water and walk towards her. Each step closer sending more blood to your cock. She bites her bottom lip watching the water drip from your body. Once in front of her, she drops the blanket and puts her arms around your neck. Getting on the tip of her toes, you lower your head to kiss her. 

With one hand, you firmly grab her perfect ass. You place the other on her lower back, pushing her body against yours. You slowly prod her unopened pussy with the head of your dick. Slowly parting her folds. Dodger breaks the kiss and puts a hand over her mouth. You see a little drop of saliva poke between her fingers. She lowers her hand and rubs her slip, lubricating it. She then take a firm hold of your cock and rubs it on her entrance. After a few pass you begin to push. Entering her with ease. You grab her ass with both hand and begin to thrust in and out. She begins to moan and rest her forehead on your shoulder. As you bottom out, you roll you hips stirring inside her. Dodger's heavy breathing increases. As you feel her pussy clench around your rod, you whisper in her ear. "Going to try something. Stop me if you don't like it." All she musters is a nod on your shoulder. Feeling her orgasm encroaching, you put your middle finger in your mouth and lubricate it well. You go back to grabbing her ass and pound her hard. As her orgasm is about to begin, you prod her anus with your finger, massaging it and lubricating it. All she can muster before her orgasm is. "What are you... Hmpf" You enter her ass hole the second she cums. "Holy shit, fuck HAAAA!" Her body spasm and her pussy seems to be sucking you in. You release your thick cum, filling her womb to the brim. You keep moving your fingers until you are drained. "You ok?" She hugs you as tight as she can "That was surprisingly great. Never actually did any butt stuff before." You slowly pull out of her, still twitching cunt, letting your seed drip out. "If you enjoyed it then I am glad." You kiss her tenderly before picking her up and running towards he lake. "Hey, NO NO NOOOO!" You jump in and as you resurface, Dodger pushes you on the chest. " You really like to throw me in water?" You smile. "What can I say. You look very hot all wet." She pushes you again before embracing you. You enjoy the closeness for a wile. Kissing and holding each other before cleaning each other up. 

After thoroughly "washing" each other, you embark in the few hours walk and crawling back through the cave. Emerging on the other side, you wait a few minutes for Dodger to crawl out. Standing up, you admire her muddy body. "Guess we should of waited to clean our selves up." She looks down to herself. "Yes but then I would have to crawl around for hours with you leaking down my leg." You laugh at that. "Guess you are right but that sounds so hot." She passes you on the way to the camp site, hitting you on the arm. You watch her walk away, her hick butt cheeks moving up and down. "Are you coming?" You take a few running step to catch up to her. "Just admiring the view. And what a view it is." She grabs your arm and lays her head n your shoulder. You walk in silence all the way back.

You spend the day doing the usual camping activities. You go fishing, eat lunch on the barge, swim, hike and go back before the sun sets. Curled up around the fire, you eat dinner. "I usually camp alone. I like the solitude. But I am really enjoying the company this time." Dodger snuggles her body a little more into yours. " Good. I am really enjoying it too." You drink beer and wine, just watching the fire and talking. Dodger yawns loudly and then kisses you on the cheek. "I think I am going to turn in. You coming?" You kiss her back on the lips. "In a minutes." She gets up and goes in the tent. 

You take a last sip of your beer and fallow her. She is already under the sleeping bag when you get in. You take off your shirt and jeans. Sliding your way under, you spoon her little naked body. "I wish we could stay here for ever." You kiss the back of her head. "Me too. Good night." She begins to rub her ass in your crotch and moan lightly. "Aren't you tired?" She keeps on going. "A little but I also am very curious about this morning." Knowing what she meant, your cock gets rock hard in an instant. With a small giggle. "Looks like I am not the only one." You turn her around and kiss her. "Are you sure you are ready?" She puts a finger on your lips and her head disappears under the blankets. You feel her mouth on your stomach. She then licks right on top of your shaft. Tracing her way down the length. She opens her mouth and forces your cock as far down her troth as she can, sucking hard as she pulls out. Repeating the effort until her saliva is coating your member. Her head pops back up with a smile and excitement. "I think it's ready." 

She kisses you, slipping her tongue into your mouth, searching for yours. She turns on her side and rubs her ass on your cock. You press it on her tight entrance. As you prod lightly, you link an arm around hers, taking a hold of her shoulder. You push down on it, lowering Dodger on your dick. You roll your hips and begin to enter. Very carefully fitting the head of your dick inside. You look at Dodger, now whining in a low voice. "Are you ok?" She nods. "Keep going. Just don't be too fast." You slowly pull your head in and out to let her get use to your girth. After a few mini stroke, you hold her tight and force your way a little further. A single tear rolls down her cheek. You turn her head to face yours. "I am fine. It is a little painful but a good kind of pain." You kiss the tear on her cheek. "Are you really sure. We really don't have to. I love fucking you just the same." She kisses you on the mouth and begins to push her body down, getting you deeper. Getting your full length all the way in takes a good 10 minutes. Dodger's face flushes red. Holding on to her, you sit still for a few moment. Once you feel her relax, you slowly begin to thrust a few inches. Her whining slowly turns into moans. You pull out a little more and ram a little faster. In no time at all, Dodger is moaning loudly. You increase your pace until you are going almost as fast as when you pummel her pussy. Her asshole gripping you like a vice. She slides a hand down and rubs her clit furiously. She begins to scream in pleasure and her hole constricting your cock, massaging you closer to orgasm. You grab Dodger's tits as she cums and push your way as deep as possible. "I am doing to cum!" You pull out and spray your hot load on her pussy, coating it. You plunge back in her ass for a few thrust before pulling out and move on top of her. Still shaking a little, you kiss her forehead. She hums in delight. "That was good. Really good." You kiss her on the mouth tenderly. "It was." You lie down in front of her and take her in your arms, falling asleep. 

You wake up in the morning and without waking he up, you leave the tent and begin to pack. She comes out of the tent half an hour later and helps you. Every time you take the time to watch her walk, you smirk. And every time she catches you, she smiles. You leave to return to normal life.


	6. Kaitlyn's Visit

Dodger's Friend Comes For A Visit

 

You spend the week just doing the usual. You spend every nights with Dodger, either at your place or hers. She even installed a impromptu streaming set up in your apartment. On Friday morning as you are eating breakfast, she comes in the kitchen and kisses you. "Morning!" You take a sip of coffee. "Morning." Sitting in front of you. "Soooo. I have a friend coming in to town today and I told her she could crash at my place." You lift an eyebrow. "Ok. How long is she staying?" "Just until tomorrow evening." You take an other sip. "It's fine. You don't need my say so to hang out with your friends. I'll see you tomorrow night or Sunday then." She fidgets in her seat. "I was thinking. Humm. Well you see. Your place is bigger and... Humm. Could she..." You cut her off. "Of course she can stay here if that means I get to see you later. Me casa is sue casa." With a big smile on her face, she leans over the table and kisses you. "You the best." "I know" With a wink, you get up and grab your tools before leaving for work.

You finish work and get back to your place. You open the door covered head to toe in dust and sweat. Dodger is sitting on the couch and talking to her friends. Both with a glass of red wine in there hand. They turn to face you as you take off your boots. Dodger smiles. "This is Kaitlyn." She gets up and comes to give you a kiss. Kaitlyn gets up to greet you but stop as you put up a hand. "It is nice to meet you but lets do the actual introduction after I take a shower." She nods in your direction and takes a sip of wine. As per usual, you take off your shirt, not even thinking about it, as you walk towards the upstairs bathroom. With a loud sight. "Hey we have company!" Not turning back. "Not until I have had a shower." You hear her faintly. "Sometime I don't know what..." 

You take a long shower, washing the week away. You get out and dress yourself and descend to meet up with them. "Hey. Nice to meet you. Sorry about that but after work, the only thing I want is a shower." "It's fine. Nice to meet the real you." You smile at her understanding. Dodger interjects. "I made dinner." You kiss her on the forehead. "What would I do without you?" She hugs you. "Probably die." You sit down and eat. You finally take an actual look at Kaitlyn. She is tall and slender with very long light brown hair. Her eyes almost as blue as Dodger's are. Small chest, tiny nose and luscious lips. All in all, very attractive. The conversation is light and you get to know her a little better.

As the evening progresses, you all move to the living room. The more the conversation progress , the more you realise that Kaitlyn is a little odd but can't put your finger on it. Brushing it off, you enjoy the evening talking with music in the background. Around midnight, you get up. "I'll go set up the guess bedroom. I am beat." Dodger lifts her head up, puckering her lips. You bend down and kiss her before leaving. You come back in a few minutes later. "Well, it was really nice to meet you but I am turning in. I'll see you in the morning." Both of them in unison. "Good night." 

You undress, wearing only boxers, and lie down on your back. Spread on top of the blankets. Exhausted, you dose off in seconds. The door opens slowly. Whispering. "Are you awake." You grumble. "No." You hear Dodgers feet on the floor as she approaches you, still whispering. "Are you too tired for a little fun?" She sits at the foot of the bed and runs a finger on the inside of your waist band. You sight deeply. "Maybe if you get me started?" With a soft giggle she fishes your dick out of your boxer. "YAY!" She begins to stroke you and kisses your abs. You hum and place a hand on her head. She lowers herself a little and opens her mouth. She slides her lips around your shaft and sucks you in deeply. Her warm mouth now making you fully erect. You begin to guide her head with your hand. "Well. I am awake now." She chuckles wile sucking your dick. "Ho god, you are good at that." As you keep enjoying her amazing work, the door opens. Kaitlyn standing at the entrance in PJ's. "I can't sleep." Dodger pulls you out of her mouth and turns around. "Get out! We are busy in here!" Kaitlyn takes a step in and eyes your cock. "You were not lying. It is impressive." Dodger gets up and you replace your cock in your boxers. "Come on. Just go." Kaitlyn takes an other step in. "Or I could stay? This could be fun, no?" Dodger turns to you with a questioning look on her face. Taking a few moments thinking before. "You want to do this?" You sit up and look at Kaitlyn. "Get out and close the door. We need to talk for a minute." She takes a few steps back and closes the door giving you both a suggestive look. You pull on Dodgers hand and sit her on your laps. "Do you really want to do this?" She looks at you. "I don't know. It could be fun." You kiss her tenderly. "It's fine with me as long as we share her." She arches an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" "I am not sharing you with her and you are not sharing me with her." She shakes her head. "I get it." She gets up and goes towards the door. 

She turns around. "I kind of like you." You smile. "You are not terrible company either." With a happy skip, she opens the door. Kaitlyn is resting her shoulder on the wall. With no words, Dodger grabs the back of Kaitlyn head and kisses her. Parting her lip. She pulls her in the room, never stopping her tongue's massage in her mouth. Dodger glances at you as you get comfortable. They strip there shirt off and palm each other's breast. She direct Kaitlyn towards the bed and they both sit next to you. You place a hand behind Kaitlyn's head and break there kiss. Pulling her to you. You taste her sweet saliva on your tongue before pulling away to kiss Dodger tenderly. As you kiss, Kaitlyn alternates between kissing and licking both your pecks and Dodger's boobs. She then pulls on Dodgers pants, revealing her wet pussy. She kneels and slide her tongue across her inner lips. Dodger moans in your mouth. You pull away and watch Kaitlyn's tongue work around Dodger's folds. You get up and stand behind Kaitlyn. You take in the sight of Dodger being eaten out. Pulling down Kaitlyn's PJ's, you kneel down admiring her puffy slit. You palm her ass and spread them, giving you a better view. You start to trace the length of her slit with your tongue. She begins to squirm and a faint moan muffled is escaping from between Dodger's thighs. You get up and spread Dodger's leg as far as possible. You begin to wrestle your tongue with Kaitlyn's on top of Dodger's clit. She grabs a handful of each your hair, moaning louder. "That it fucking amazing!" Kaitlyn lowers her tongue and slides it inside her hole. You keep on flicking at her clit. She tenses up and loudly screams. Her juices spraying on both yours and Kaitlyn's face. You keep on going until her tensing turns into twitching. You pull out and with a smile in Kaitlyn's direction. "Great team work." She smiles and gives you a deep kiss before you pull up to take Dodger in your arms. Letting the shivers of her orgasm die out in your arms. 

You feel a long fingered hand rub your cock trough your boxer. Still holding on to Dodger, Kaitlyn pulls them off and licks along the side of your shaft. A faint moan escapes your lips, pulling the attention of Dodger. She looks down to see Kaitlyn open her mouth and seal her soft lips around your cock. Dodger Kisses you and lowers her head. "Guess it's your turn." All you can muster is a. "Ho god yes!" Dodger pulls Kaitlyn off of you and gives her an open mouth kiss with the gland of your cock in between them. They begin to make out on your shaft, periodically licking the shaft. They begin to suck your dick taking turns. Although Kaitlyn is deep trothing you deeper, Dodger knows how to move her tongue better.

As Kaitlyn returns to sucking you in deep, you pull on Dodger's head, bringing her to you. You kiss her tenderly wile Kaitlyn is working your cock hard. "Want me to fuck you or her first?" She points towards her. You stroke the side of Kaitlyn's face and get up. Pulling her to her feet and gently push her on the bed. Lying on her back, you tower over her and spread her leg. You press the head of your rod on her wet folds and give it a little pressure. Dodger bends down and kisses her deeply palming her tits. You push in slowly until you are fully inserted. Standing still for a moment, Kaitlyn begins to roll her hips upward. You begin to pound her. Slowly picking up speed. The feeling of her walls massaging your cock with each insertion. She begins to moan loudly. Dodger straddles her head, facing you. The sound of Kaitlyn's tongue, lapping Dodger's wet pussy, between moans. You grab Dodger's head with both hand and forcefully kiss her, never slowing down your thrust. You feel Kaitlyn shaking and her cunt tensing up. She begins to scream in Dodger's inner thighs. Her pussy cuming hard on your dick. Dodger smiles and in a low voice. "I want to cum on your cock too." She turns around and straddles Kaitlyn's waist. Kissing her as you slowly pull out and line your cock with Dodger's dripping hole. You plunge in and quickly thrust in and out. Moaning in Kaitlyn's ear. She slides a hand down and begins to rub Dodger's clit. You, in turn, place your thumb on her anus and massage it, never entering it. The triple stimulations pushes her over the edge. Squeezing Kaitlyn with her legs and choking your cock with her walls. In the delirium, she screams. "Fill us up!" The words triggers your own orgasm and with one thrust, you spurt out inside of her. Quickly pulling out and shoving it back deep in Kaitlyn's pussy. Spilling in her womb. You pull out and cake both of there pussy with thick gooey cum. They both use there hand to rub each others leaking slit. You lie down on your back and watch as they cuddle, kiss and rub each other. After a few minutes, they meet you and rest there head on each of your shoulders. You kiss Dodger tenderly. "You know. I kind of like you." She smiles, rubbing a hand on your chest. "I don't hate you either." You turn around and give Kaitlyn a little kiss. "You were fun tonight." She giggles. "Thanks. It was fun." Dodger extends her head to give her a little kiss. "Good night." You fall asleep in a blissful relaxed state.

You wake up in the morning and Dodger is not there. Kaitlyn is still asleep, spread naked on top of you. Her tits pressed against your chest and one leg drape around your waist. You try to move out from under her and ear a faint giggle. Dodger is standing at the door with a tray. "SHHHH." She puts the tray on the dresser and fishes her phone out. She snaps a picture and puts it away. You look puzzled. "You want a picture of me naked with an other women?" She grabs the tray and comes over to the bed. "That is not the picture I took." Seeing you are still confuse she continues. "That is a picture of two hot people I boned at the same time." You smile and extend your head a little. She kisses you. "Breakfast in bed!" Kaitlyn stirs on top of you before sitting up on the headboard of the bed. You fallow suit and Dodger joins you. "I should visit more often. That was fun." You and Dodger look at each other. "Maybe. We will see." You all eat and talk. Kaitlyn has a devious smile on her face." Well we still have all day."

To be continue.


	7. Using Kaitlyn

Using Kaitlyn

You finish your food in bed. Admiring the naked body of Dodger lying on her side in front of you and Kaitlyn's body next to you. As you all finish, Dodger gets up and picks the tray leaving for the kitchen. You feel a hand move its way to your cock. "Hey! Woah!" You push her away. Confuse, Kaitlyn looks at you. "Why not go for round two?" Still holding her wrist you shake your head. " I am with Dodger. Whatever happens with us two has to include her. Same goes for you and her." "That's sweet!" You turn your head to see Dodger at the door. "How much did you hear?" "Enough." You smile. "Good." Kaitlyn shakes her head up and down. "I get it. Sorry." You turn to her. "No need. Just setting up boundaries so that everyone is going to be ok." 

Dodger walks in and sits on the dresser. "Actually, I like the ideal of just watching." A broad smile crosses Kailyn's face. She traces a finger on your chest. "What do you say now?" You shrug. "That is more like it." She kisses you, slipping her tongue in your mouth before draping her legs around your waist. She rubs her pussy on your abs with force, spreading her wetness on your stomach. From the other side of the room, you hear Dodger commanding you. "Sack her ass! Punish her!" You oblige, leaving a red hand print on her pale skin. Kaitlyn yelps and lifts her head. Rubbing intensely on you, she turns her head to look at Dodger, both biting there lower lips. Dodger puts both feet on the dresser, spreading her pussy lips with two fingers. You move your hands from her hips and garb at her petite mounts. Shifting her attention back to you, she bends down to kiss you and shimmy her way down. You feel the warmth of her breath on the tip of your cock. She kisses the tip and then proceeds to kiss her way down your shaft. Coming back up licking it before wrapping her lips around it. She begins to suck on you strongly. Placing your hand on her head, you direct her roughly. You peek at Dodger. She is massaging one of her tits and two finger are plunged deep in her pussy. She keeps eye contact with you as Kaitlyn is blowing you with energy. Still looking at Dodger, you pull Kaitlyn off and get up on your knees. You turn her around and place her on all fours. As if giving you permission, Dodger nods in your direction before moaning softly. You push your way through the tightness of Kaitlyn's pussy in one forceful thrust. She yelps again. You grab her by the back of her neck and pound hard. Dodger increases the speed of her fingers, her juices slowly leaking on to the dresser, falling on the floor. Kaitlyn's face, now red, is screaming in pleasure. She fists and bites the blankets. You feel her pussy grip on your cock as she cums hard on it. You keep on going like nothing happened, forcing your way into her increasingly tighter cunt. You look at Dodger's flush face, waiting for her to cum. As she keeps on masturbating, her eyes roll up, her feet pushes her up on the wall and her body twitches uncontrollably. That is your cue and you thrust in with as much force as you can, deep inside Kaitlyn. You unload a surprising amount of cum inside her. Lying on her stomach in a cum coma, you slowly ease your way out of her. She turns her body to rest her head on a pillow and pants heavily. Her leg still spread.

Dodger comes down from her orgasm and sits back down. You walk to her and kiss her. "Thanks for waiting for me." "Anytime." She looks at Kaitlyn still breathing heavily. Your cum begins to leak out of her red pussy. "HUMM." Dodger gets up and pulls you to sit at her place. "Your turn to watch." 

She walks to the bed and bends down. Sticking her tongue in Kaitlyn's hole. A thick blob of cum fall onto her tongue before she closes her mouth on her pussy. Kaitlyn regain some energy and resumes her moaning. Her voice sounding a little raw. Dodger, lapping your seed into her mouth, humming with lust. You feel your dick twitch a little. The view turning you on. Dodger fits two fingers in Kaitlyn slit and rotates them inside, still lapping her clit. As she arches her back, Dodger speeds up. Feeling the tip of your cock rubbing her labia, Dodger jumps up. You kiss her back and gently push her face back on Kaitlyn's pussy. You push in and begin to fuck her slowly. Both of them now moaning in unison. You slowly increases your thrust. Clenching around your cock she leaves Kaitlyn's pussy. Moaning loudly. "Make that pussy cum!" You give a few more pump before Dodger doe's. Grabbing Kaitlyn's inner thighs, leaving claw marks. Her walls vibrating on your dick. You stop your movement, enjoying the feeling of her pussy cuming on you. Once still, you pull out and walk on the bed towards Kaitlyn. She hums at your approach. You kneel next to her face and place the tip of you cock on her lips. Drenched in Dodgers cum. She opens her mouth and gives it a few licks before sucking it in. Blowing only a few inches, she uses her hand to jerk the shaft. Dodger stands behind you and kisses your neck. Your cock pulses as it empties inside her mouth. The thick load, hitting the back of her troth. She keeps circling her tongue around your gland as you cum. Dodger holds on to you tight and keeps on kissing the back of your head. 

You collapse down. Dodger still on your back, smiling and Kaitlyn nose touching yours. She looks exhausted. Dodger pokes her head next you yours and looks at Kaitlyn then you. "Ready for an other round." The statement shakes both of you. " I need a shower!" Kaitlyn runs to the bathroom. You look at her. "Babe I need at least an hour after this." She smiles and kisses your cheek. "Me too. I was kidding. I just wanted to se how she would react." 

Wile Kaitlyn and Dodger take turns in the shower, you set up 3 tall glasses of orange juice and set up some fruits on the table. You get in the bathroom as Dodger is cleaning up and talk until she is done. Then you jump in and clean up.

You spend the rest of the morning on the couch, watching bad TV. You are lying down on the arm of the couch, Dodger lying on you and Kaitlyn lying on Dodger. Mostly in comfortable silence, recovering from the intense morning workout. 

Starting to hear Dodger's stomach grumble, you sight. "Does that mean we need to get up to eat." "Hell no!" She picks up her phone and calls for pizza. "You are a genius." "I Know." You look past Dodger. "When are you leaving for your flight?" Kaitlyn lifts her head. "Around dinner time. Its a red eye." You nod. Dodger gives you kisses on the neck, hiding her whisper in your ear. "We can still have fun with her at least once." 

Dodger begins to slowly trace her fingers on Kaitlyn arm. "Hey pretty girl." She lift her head. Dodger bends down and kisses her luscious lips. Almost like breathing new life into her, Kaitlyn pulls herself higher and begins to massage Dodger's tits. You can see there tongues swirling around between there lips. Feeling Dodger dry humping her ass in your crotch as Kaitlyn begins to dry hump Dodger with her small body. You hear the door bell rings. "FUCK!" You get up and sprint to the door. The little pimple ridden teen at the door say. "Its 25.95." You grab the pizza and run back in for your wallet. As you get back, the teen is on the tip of his toes, looking at Dodger and Kaitlyn making out. You give him 30 bucks. "I am busy so bye." And you close the door on his face.

You return to the couch and pull your shirt off. Both of there shirts and bras already on the floor. You position yourself behind Kaitlyn. You move your hand up her spine, all the way up to her neck. You kiss your way up her back. She lifts up and links her arm behind her head, resting her hand on your cheek. She turns her head and kisses you. You move your hand to cup her small tits. Dodger unbuttons Kaitlyn's jeans and slides a hand in. Feeling the small fingers on her clit, she moans. "You guys are going to kill me." Dodger lifts her body and begins to lick her nipple. "At least you will die happy." Biting lightly on her nip. She shivers intensely. "I need a minute." She get up and runs to the kitchen, starting the water. You bend down and kiss Dodger tenderly. Wrestling to get her pants off. You get up pulling the rest off her ankles. You undo yours and kick them off before returning between her legs. You keep kissing her, rubbing the underside of your shaft against her clit. Feeling your dick get wetter with each pass. You pull back a little and slide the tip of your dick between her folds. She whimpers as you slowly slide in further. Taking a large gulp of water, Kaitlyn stands beside you. "Alright I am ready!" She pulls her pants down and kneel on the floor to be at your level. Still thrusting slowly in Dodger, Kaitlyn pushes your head away and kisses Dodger. She then turns around and kisses you, sanding your upper body. She then straddles Dodger's waist and returns to kissing her. Her ass pressed against your pelvis. You pull out of Dodger's slit and line your cock with Kaitlyn's. Pushing slowly in. You pump in and out a few time before returning to Dodger's snug hole. You keep alternating them for a few minutes, enjoying the different feel of there walls. You then focus on Kaitlyn. Moving faster and increasing the force steadily. Her moans intensifying. "FUUUCK!!!" As she is about to cum, Dodger rubs her clit. Kaitlyn bites at Dodgers neck as you feel her cunt clenching. You plough through her orgasm until she collapses on top of Dodger. You pull out slowly, feeling her pulsating pussy around you. You rub Dodger's clit with the head of you dick before ramming back into it. Kaitlyn's heavy breathing in Dodger's ear seems to turn her on. She moans louder. Knowing that her orgasm was imminent, you pound as hard as you can. "That's it! That's it! Tha.... NGHAAA!" Your cock is ejected out of her as she squirts a strong steady stream. You pull on Kaitlyn's body, stacking her pussy right on top of Dodger's still quivering slit. You slide your cock between them. Your haft being sandwich between both of them, you move back and forth. With one last plunge, you blow your thick load all over there Stomach and tits. You lie on her back. All 3 of you panting heavily. 

Kaitlyn looks at Dodger. "Are you guys like this every day?" Dodger hums and smiles. "If we were we would actually be dead." You chuckle. "Again. Not a bad way to go." You somehow end up on the floor. All 3 of you intertwine for almost an hour. With a deep breath, you get up from between them and go grab the pizza. You spend the rest of the day on the cool floor, resting. Only getting up to drive her to the airport. As she is about to get out of the car, she gives both of you a long suggestive kiss fallowed with a deep hum. She looks at you. "Hope to see you in Texas next month." As she closes the door behind her, you look at Dodger. "Texas?" "Yeah. I hadn't gotten around to invite you yet, but I am doing a live RP show next month in Texas with her and a few other friends. Interested?" You smile. "If I survive until then, then sure." You drive back home and both sleep for over 24 hours.

To be continue.


	8. Bad Bet Good Slave

Bad Bet Good Slave

 

Sitting on Dodger's couch in the late evening of Friday, you are arguing with her. "There is no way in hell you can do it." You look at her dead serious. "You want to bet." She ponders for a second. "So you are saying that you can empty my office, paint it and build my new desk in the time it takes me to do Saturday morning Dodger?" You nod. "Yep." "There is no way." You smile. "You want to bet?" "Fine. What are the terms?" You look her up and down. Admiring her beautiful tight body. "If I do it by the time you get back, you are completely mine until Sunday night. What ever I ask, you do. Deal?" "Humm. What do you have in mind?" "Nothing that would make you uncomfortable." She puts the knuckle of her index finger in between her teeth. "Ok but if you can't same goes for me." You extend your hand. "Deal!" She grabs it. "Your on!" 

You pull on her hand and make her fall on your laps. "Shall we seal the deal?" She giggles before locking her tender lips on yours. Parting them slightly to let pass her tongue. As you kiss, she hums in low. Feeling your erection pressing against her ass she bites your lip. Drawing a little blood. With a devious smile, she gets up and before running away. "You did not win yet." You rub your lip. "I will remember that!" You scream as you hear her giggle.

Saturday morning, you wave her good bye as she leaves and begin to work on her home office. Within 30 minutes, her office is empty. You take an hour to do the first coat of paint. Waiting for it to dry you build her desk. Looking at the time. "Cutting it close. Hope Two coat will be good enough." You get on to the second coat and make sure to do it well so that you will not need to make an other pass. Watching her stream in the back ground. You finish just a few minutes after she turns her stream off. You hurry and jump in the shower, cleaning yourself as fast as possible. Wanting to give the illusion that it took you less time than it actually took. Sadly Dodger gets in wile you are still in the shower. She comes to the bathroom and opens the door. "So? You gave up?" You smile. "Go look for yourself." As you step out, all you can hear from the other room is. "Son of a bitch! How did you do it?" With triumph in your voice. "I told you."

Dodger walks back into the bathroom and with a pouty face. "You win." You give her a big hug. "Come on. It will be fun for the both of us." Her face squished in your wet chest, you hear a muffled. "I guess so." You pull her back and kiss her soft lips. "There is a matter of you leaving me high and dry last night." She smiles and sways left to right. "What did you have in mind. Are you going to punish me?" You walk toward her and force a hand down her tight pants. You rub her entrance making her gasp. Pulling out and gently stuffing your fingers in her mouth. "You bet I am." Grabbing her throat, you kiss her. The heat rising between you, you smack her thick ass with decent force grabbing it hard after connecting. You let her go and walk towards the bedroom, leaving Dodger flustered. "Are you coming?" A smile crosses her face. "Yes sir!" 

As Dodger falls in behind, you sit on the bed. "Can you give me a dance?" A look of confusion on her face. "I tough I didn't have a choice?" You smile. "That is right! Let me rephrase that. Dance for me." Dodger begins to sensually dance, taking off her clothes slowly. Before long, she is nude and her beautiful body is putting you in a trance. As you watch her, you pull out a bottle of lube and latter your growing cock. Anticipation rising in her piercing blue eyes, you grab her and pull her on the bed.

Placing Dodger on her back, you mount on top of her, sliding your cock up and down to spread the lube in her fold. Pushing your way in, feeling every inch of you dick being caressed by her warm pussy. You begin to thrust with passion. "Humm! I like this kind of punishment!" You bend down and whisper in her ear. "This is not your punishment." You kiss her tenderly and continue to stroke in and out of her slit slowly. Extending the pleasure. Dodger rolls her hips to perfectly mirror your thrust. "I am going to cum!" Bending down, you kiss her and pull out of her. Flushed and confused. "Wha wha what are you doing?" You stroke her cheek with your thumb. "Punishing you." She grunts loudly as you lock lips with her. Once you are satisfied that Dodger was not going to cum, you re-enter her wet hole. This time pumping harder. Dodger clenches her mouth shut, turning her moans into hums. You sense her pussy begin to clench and swiftly pull out again. "HAAAA!!!" You laugh. "You think I can't feel it when you are close?" Heaving her hips up, trying to get the release she desperately needed. You pin them down and wait. Teasing her clit with the head of you cock. You keep on denying her orgasm two more time, denying yourself the same pleasure. You slam back in her cunt. Pumping furiously. "Please let me cum! I beg you! Pleeeaaasee!" You slow down a little. "Please what?" With no hesitation. "Please Sir! May I cum Sir!" You slam back in with full speed and force. Her walls trembles and contract on your cock. Crying in ecstasy, she cums on your dick, her pussy clenching with unimaginable force. In a loud trembling voice. "Ho my fucking god!" You keep on fucking her relentlessly. Feeling a second orgasm fallow the first in second. The third orgasm fallowing the second moments later. "I can't stop cumming! What are you doing to me?" With one powerful stroke, you push in and unload a massive stream of thick cum in her womb. Filling her up. The both of you, twitching in each others arms.

You roll over to the side and look at her. Her breast heaving up with her labored breathing, her skin drenched in sweat, her hair matted and tangled and her pussy swollen and slowly leaking your seed. Obviously out of it, you take the bed sheet soaked in her sweat before going downstairs to make some food. 

Dodger comes down watching you about to start eating lunch, at the table, still in the nude. "I thought you would of made me make you food." You smile. "Me too but you looked beat and I had a better ideal." As Dodger approaches you lift a finger. "Take your clothes off and crawl to me." She gives you a sultry look and unveil her perfection. Getting on the floor she slowly crawls, each step getting you harder. Nearing he table, you point under it. Making her way in between your legs and kissing your inner thigh. "That's it. Keep on going." Her lips parts and slowly engulf your cock. You take a bite of your lunch, feeling your dick being pulled in her warm mouth. She grabs the base of your shaft and begins to jerk it, mimicking her head movement. You look own to see her blue eyes staring back at you. "No hands. I want the feeling to last." She pulls out and lets go. "Yes sir!" Before dipping her head back down. Her tongue exploring every inch of your cock. She forces your cock in her cheek in between sucking hard on it. As you are about to take your last bite, your dick throbs. You grunt in a low voice. Dodger plunges deep and with a small gag, squeeze the head of your cock in her throat. You blow a massive load directly in her bulging throat. You hold her head for a few second, feeling her throat spamming around your cumming cock. You let go and Dodger snaps her head back gasping for air. Still not quite done. "Keep going!" She hurry up and blows you a little wile longer until you are done cumming. You exhale deeply and take the last bite of your lunch.

"That was incredible! Always wanted to get a blow job wile I was doing something else." Dodger kisses your stomach and pulls up, sitting on your lap. She kisses you deeply. "Glad you enjoyed it. But now it is my turn to eat. Can I go make myself some food?" You kiss her. "No." She smacks your arm. "Ha! Come on! I need to eat too." You kiss her again. "You can't make food because I already made some. It's in the oven." With annoyance and delight. "You are an ass hole!" You clear your throat. "Excuse me?" She kisses your cheek and gets up. "You are an ass hole SIR!" You smile. "That's better." She giggles and grabs lunch.

For the pass few months, most Saturday evening, Dodger would give you a massage, working out the knots you have from the weeks work. You go out shopping for about an hour, getting a rubber blanket and some oils. You get back to Dodger sitting in the living room, playing some games. You bend over the couch and kiss the top of her head. "Where were you?" You walk to the bedroom. "You will see." You set up the blanket and oils, open a laptop and go on a porn site. Searching for a nuru massage video. You strip down naked and call out. "Come here and lose the clothes." "Give me a second I need to save." You hear her get undress a few moments later and walk towards the room. "I am all for being your quote unquote slave for the week end, but I need a little more than that to get me going." She walks in and sees you naked on the bed, candles lit on the desks and the laptop next to you. With a charming smile. "I know." "what is going on?" You lie on your stomach. "Press play and you will see." 

She skips over to the bed and hit the space bar. Watching Riley Reid soak her petite body in gooey oil and rub her body up and down a man. Dodger slowly rubs her clit watching it. She grabs the oil and opens it. You watch her and take in the sight of the gooey liquid dropping down her chest, encircling her tits before covering them completely. The stream continue to falls on her flat stomach slowly inching its way to her pussy. She rubs it in, covering every inches of pale skin in glistening oils. She straddles your back and dig in her hand and knuckles in your back. After working on you knots and oiling you up, she puts her full body weight on you. Her mounts press deep in your back. She pulls her way up and down. You turn around, feeling her slimy slit rub against you. Her fold now surrounding your shaft she begins to grind your length against her entrance. You pick up the bottle and spill the reminder on her chest, watching it decent all the way down her body, ending in a small pool around your cock. You roll your hips back a little and line your way to her wet hole. Slipping in like butter, you bottom out in one stroke. Dodger flushes and exhale deeply in a hum. You look at her beautiful face in pleasure. You pull your head to the side of her face and whisper. "Talk dirty to me." She whimpers a little and nods. "Fuck me!" You smile. "Dirtier." She gives you a half grind of her hips. " Pound me!" You thrust upward. " Better." She matches your movements. "Fuck me good! Use my little fuck hole!" You increase your movement. "Now that's what I am talking about." You keep pummeling her cunt with speed. Turning around to be on top, you pull out. Her face begging you to keep going. You stroke back in her folds. "Fuck yeah! Use my cunt!" Seeing your face change and feeling your cock throbbing she pulls you in close and in a low voice almost whining. "It's your pussy to cum in. Just use it. Fill me up sir." This pushes you over the edge. Squirting cum deep in her womb as she lock her legs behind your back and biting your neck. You stay locked between her legs, smothering her in your arm. Jolt of pleasure making you twitch and spilling the last few drops of cum in her. 

You kiss her passionately. "Were did that come from?" She smiles. "Porn." You kiss her again. "Well I need to start watching your porn. That was stunning." She unhooks her leg, letting you pull out. You lie on your back and pull her to you. Intertwine and not caring about the mess of oil and sweat on the bed, Dodger falls asleep. You wait a moment before pulling a note out and putting it on the night stand. You kiss her forehead and fall fast asleep. 

To be continue.


	9. Early Morning Chores

Early Morning Chores

Dodger's blue eyes opens in the early morning light. She stretches, her hand hitting a note. She picks it up and read it.   
I expect for you to wake me up the best way you can think of.   
She turns to see you sleeping on your back and smiles. She slowly gets up and without a sound leaves the room. She comes back a little wile later with a tray of coffee, French toast and bacon. She sets it on the desk and carefully climb on the bed. She pulls the blanket away from your naked body and lowers her head, meeting your morning wood. She very gently begins to lick the shaft. Laddering it with her saliva. She spits in her hand and brings it to her pussy, rubbing in the slippery spit. She then gets up on the bed and squat over you. Lining your cock with her slit. Doing it all very slowly to make sure you stay asleep. Once fully sheeted in her snug tunnel, she kisses you with force. You wake up with her tongue in your mouth and your dick in her cunt. You hum in pleasure as she pulls her head away. "Good enough for you sir?" With no words, you grab the back of her head and pull her fast to you. Kissing her as she begins to bounce on top of you. Sweat dripping down her neck, you leave all the work to her. You feel her pussy milking you as best she can. Your sensitive tip feeling every ridges in her. As her moaning increases and her walls begins to clench you kiss her. "You can't cum yet." You begin to thrust up to quicken your orgasm. You look deep in her eyes, her face concentrating on holding in her orgasm. Stroking her cheek. "Now!" She trembles to her core as she cums. Her pussy sucking you in. You unload in her quivering wall, feeling your thick sperm filling her womb. She let her head fall next to yours, panting she ask. "Was that a good way?" You stir your cock in her a little before pulling out, letting a rather big load leak out of her. "The best."

She smirks. "Not yet!" Getting up to pick up the tray. You look at her intently. "You are beautiful." She blushes from the sincerity in your tones and comes back to bed. She kisses you. Placing the tray on your laps and picks at your plate stealing some fruits. You eat in a comfortable silence. Stealing kisses as you eat. 

You get up to take a shower. Letting Dodger clean up the mess you had made last night. As you dry yourself, she comes in the bathroom and jumps in the shower. You poke your head in and beckon her to you. Connecting your lips for a long moment before leaving her to her shower. 

You spend the day in boxers. Drawing some random stuff wile watching random stuff on your computer. Dodger is wearing one of your shirts, way to big for her, and the black shorts underwear she wore in her playboy shoot. She sits on the couch and resumes the game she had left yesterday. Dodger sets up lunch and after, you set up your laptop and drawing tools on the couch. Drawing and watching Dodger play her game. Lying on her stomach on the floor, giving you the perfect view of her thick plump ass. You turn a page in your book and begin to draw her, starting with her legs. About an hour later you are happy with the work on the feet, leg and ass. "Please take off your shirt and go back to your game." She turns her head and with a questioning look on her face. "Hun!? Why?" She notices your drawing book. "Ho! Let me see." You push it on your chest, hiding it. "Not yet. Now the shirt if you please." She sigh loudly. "Yes sir." She pulls it off and throws it at your head. You smile. "Just keep doing your thing and don't move to much." She turns around and resumes her game. You begin to trace her back. 

You finish your work about an hour and a half later. At this point, all you are doing is admiring her almost nude body. A look of intense concentration on her face. "Can I get the shirt back on? I am getting cold." You shake your head. "Not just yet." You gently get up and walk to her. You get down on your knees and pull down her tight shorts over her bubble butt. "Ha! Let me save a second." You give a little slap on her ass cheek. "No! Keep on going." She yelps. "Ok then." You fill both hand with her pale rump and spread her cheek apart. You burry your face in them. Sticking your tongue out you slowly massage her anus. "Ho my! This is going to be hard to concentrate." You keep on going, forcing your tongue in and out a few time. She hums loudly and begins to roll her hips. You pull your face back a little and let a string of saliva fall, coating the entrance of her ass.

You get up and fish your rock hard cock. Pressing the tip on her anus, pressuring more and more until it gives way. "Ouff!" She lets out and her face cringes, letting go of the controller. You push your way until your balls are resting on her pussy lips. You lie down on her back and kiss her neck. Her face, now bright red, turns toward you. You kiss her lips and begin to thrust. The tightness of her ass making it hard to move. You whisper in her ear. "Try and relax ." You then bite her shoulder, grunting lowly and stroking a few inches in and out. Dodger whimpers and whines. "Keep on going." You slowly increase the length of your strokes. Now used to your girth in her, she moans. With a smile she kisses you. "Fuck me! Destroy my ass! Split it open!" Now going full speed, you feel her ass pulsing round your throbbing cock. "That's it! Fill my hole! Inseminate me!" You feel a tingle run down your spine and plunge deep in her rear, your sperm shooting with force. Sweat from your forehead and chest dripping on her back.

Still smothered inside her, you kiss her back and move up to her cheek before kissing her deeply. You feel your rod still hard and ready for more. You thrust hard, sending her into a scream. "Holy fuck! You are still going?" You regain your speed, feeling your cock slush in the cum you had already deposited. A tear streams down her face. "Please! My ass is hurting!" You kiss her shoulder blade and gently pull out. Her ass hole now red and pulsing its way close. You line your cock an inch down and push hard, her hungry pussy devouring your dick in one stroke. "Ho yes! That's much better! Thank you!" You plough in with force, enjoying her twitching. "Can I please come sir?" You double your speed. "In three... two...... one........ NOW!" She convulse and squirm as you blow your second load. Feeling her cumming pussy milk every last drop of cum from your cock. You pull out and sit back, watching both her hole leaking thick white cum.

Trying to catch your breath she turns on her back and looks at you. "Can I go take a shower sir?" You move on top of her and kiss her before lying next to her. "You have done way more than I would of expected. The bet is off. You more than fulfill your part." She kisses you and rests her head on your chest. "I don't know. It was kind of fun actually." You nod. "Yes it was. But everything has to end at some point." You get up and help her to her feet. Now let me take care of you. 

You lead her to the bathroom and start the shower. Once in, you clean each other up. You grab a bottle of aloe and put it on your index finger. Kneeling down, you lift her leg over your shoulder, getting a perfect view of Dodger's soapy pussy. With one hand you spread her butt cheek and move your finger towards her anus. "No! I am really sore." You look up. "I know. This will help." You gently massage the aloe in. A mixture of pain and relive crosses her face. You take a long lick from her taint to her clit. Moaning lightly, she presses her back against the wall and lifts her second leg on your other shoulder. You continue to lick very slowly for the next half hour, enjoying the sweet taste of her juices, until her legs snap shut on your neck, almost decapitating you. She trembles and say words that aren't words. Her face contorts and she squirts all over your face. You pull up and smother her body in your arms, giving her time to regain control.

You clean yourself again and then prepare diner. Letting Dodger take a small nap. You kiss her awake when the food is ready. Joining you at the table and eating with gusto. "So how are you feeling?" She looks at you. "A little sore but much better. Seems that cream helped." You smile and kiss her cheek, bulging with food. "Anything for you Ma'am!" You both burst out in a laughter.

To be continue.


	10. Texas Here We Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Pokket and Kaitlyn

Texas Here We Come

Dodger is scrambling, looking for her things she needs to pack. "Told you!" You yell as you see her run pass the doorway. "I know! I know! I should of packed yesterday." Looking at your suitcase you yell. "How long are we going there for?" You ear an echo. "We leave Friday and come back Sunday." You sigh. "I hope I will get along with your friends." She pokes her head in the doorway. "Well we already know you get along fine with Kaitlyn." You smile. "That's true." She runs back to continue packing. After about 45 minutes, you get up and go to her. Stopping her mid run, you kiss her. "It is getting late and the flight is early tomorrow. I am going to turn in." She kisses you back. "Ok! Shouldn't be to much longer." You go back to bed and fall asleep.

You wake up to the sound of the alarm. Dodger pulls the pillow over her head and mumbles. Getting up, you go and prepare a quick breakfast and pull the luggage to the door. You then go back to the room and gently shake Dodger awake. Rubbing her eyes. "Ten more minutes." You kiss her forehead and hand her a cup of coffee. "If you don't get up, we are going to miss our flight." She grumbles and gets up. Getting ready, you race out the door. Dodger sleeps in the back seat for the hour and a half ride to get there. The trip goes on without any problem.

You land in Texas. As you get out of the airport, a short pink hair tattooed guy comes over and hugs Dodger. "What's up man!" Adam shakes your hand and introduces himself. "JP is setting some last minute stuff and sent me to pick you up. Do you know anybody?" Looking in your direction. You shake your head as Dodger gets in the car. "No. I don't know who is coming." From behind you, you hear your name. Turning away, before having the chance to react, Kaitlyn's lips are on yours. She lingers a minute before letting go. "Ho yeah! I know Kaitlyn." With a nervous chuckle, Adam responds. "Apparently." Kaitlyn hugs Adam and ask. "Are we waiting for anybody else?" Adam shakes his head. "Nope. You are the last to arrive, Dodger is in the car." With that, you all get in and leave.

You arrive at the house 30 minutes later. Opening the front door, everyone greets each other and you are introduce to them. JP, who organises the show, a tech guy, DJWheat who is also a player, Jp's girlfriend Aureylian and Pokket who also plays in this D&D campaign. Wile JP and the tech guy keeps on setting up, you all have a few drinks and talk before having dinner. After a great meal, you all sit around the table and play board game, getting fairly drunk and enjoying yourselves.

Around midnight, people starts to turn in until only you Adam and Kaitlyn are still up talking. "So what is going on with you guys?" You and Kaitlyn exchange a look. "She came to visit Dodger last month and stayed at my place. We did have some fun." She smiles at the statement. "Yes! Lots of fun!" Adam looks uncomfortable. "Does Dodger knows?" You look at him almost wounded. "Of course! She was part of that fun. I would not of done anything without her there." A huge sing of relive crosses his face. "HO good! I was petrified that I needed to keep it quiet." You smile. "I am not sure that Dodger is ok with everyone knowing it but it is not a secret." You guys keep on talking for a bit before turning in. 

As you walk to the room JP gave to you and Dodger, Kaitlyn fallows you, hugging you from behind. "Think Dodger is up for some fun?" You shrug feeling her boobs in your back. "Lets see if she is even awake first." She kisses your neck. "Lets hope so. I have been waiting for this week end for weeks now." You open the door and see Dodger sitting on the bed, looking at her phone. As you step in she smiles. Your phone vibrates. When are you coming to bed? And is Kaitlyn still up? "I was sending the text when you got in. Is Kaitlyn still up?" Dodger finally notices Kaitlyn behind you. "I was asking him the same thing." With a big smile, she beckons you both to her.

Kaitlyn passes in front of you and walks to the bed. Crawling to Dodger, Kaitlyn parts her lips on her mouth inserting her tongue. You close the door and walk over to them. You place a hand between Kaitlyn's butt cheek and rub up and down over her jeans, lightly pressuring her pussy and anus. You slide your other hand up Dodgers thigh and begin to rub her pussy over her PJ pants. There kissing intensifies as they take each others top off. You, in turn, strip there pants one at the time and return your hand over there increasingly wet slits. After a few minutes, Kaitlyn breaks the kiss and gets up. She encircles her legs around Dodger's head, presenting her pussy. Dodger hums as she take a long lick, passing from clit to taint and repeating. A faint moan escapes Kaitlyn's lips before she bends down and begins to lick Dodger's clit. You take in the sight as you get undress. Stroking the side of Kaitlyn's face, you pull her head off and kiss her deeply, tasting Dodger's sweet juices in her mouth. She pulls away form you and moans from Dodger's tongue churning in her dripping hole . You get up and place your cock in her moaning mouth, silencing it. She sucks on it, forcing it to the back of her throat. Once fully coated in her spit, you pull out and tease Dodger's entrance with the tip of your dick. She lifts her hips a little, giving you better access wile Kaitlyn spread her lips with her long fingers. You penetrate her slowly and watch your cock disappear in her wile Kaitlyn began to lick her clit. You slowly increase your speed feeling every ridges of Dodger's walls. The smell of sweat and sex engulfs the room as the two of them moan in a low voice. You feel Dodger's pussy grip you tight and her body tense. Forcing her mouth on Kaitlyn's hole to muffle her moaning, sending Kaitlyn into a load moan that you quickly muffle by sticking your cock in her mouth. Once Dodger calms down, you pull out of Kaitlyn's mouth and circle around. Now standing over Dodger, your cock dripping a few droplet of her cum on her face, you line up with Kaitlyn's tunnel and push in slowly. She bites her bottom lip before lowering her head and munch on Dodgers perfect pussy. With each pass in her pussy, you feel Dodger's tongue caressing your balls. Kaitlyn begins to tremble and her cunt convulses around your rod. You speed up to reach your orgasm as fast as possible. With one last plunge, you both cum intensely. Her cream leaking around your cock as you fill her womb with thick cum. As you pull out, Dodger sticks her tongue out and plunges it in Kaitlyn's pink hole. You watch as a globe of cum slides out and trails its way onto her tongue. Pulling up, she forces her tongue deeper and closes her mouth on the entrance, taking in every last drop of your cum leaking out. You bend down and kiss her on the forehead as she hums and then kiss Kaitlyn's tight ass. 

You lie on your back next to them as they kiss and cuddle for a wile. They then wrap themselves on each side of you. Falling asleep with there heads on each of your pecks and there thighs wrapped around your legs. You doze off feeling there wet slit pressed on you.

"Waky waky! Eggs and bakey!" The door swings open and wakes you and Dodger up. Kaitlyn still sound a sleep, you look at a flustered Pokket. "Ho god! Sorry! I don't.... I am going to go." She runs out and then back to close the door. "Sorry again!" You both laugh loudly, waking up Kaitlyn. "What's going on?" You kiss Dodger good morning and look at Kaitlyn. "Pokket just burst in." She kisses your cheek and gets up. "Well, now that almost everyone knows, we won't have to explain ourselves." You smile. "I would not bet on that." Getting dress, you go to the kitchen and all eyes turns on you. JP breaks the silence. "So whom is dating whom?" Kaitlyn speaks up. "I am not dating anyone. They are and once in a wile they have fun with me. It's not a big deal and no more needs to be said about it." Everyone seems to go with it and go back to normal conversation. Kaitlyn winks at you. "See! I told you." You nod. "You were right." With that you get on with your day. You hang out with Adam until the show start and Dodger spends her time with Pokket and Kaitlyn. Once the show start, you help the tech guy and JP with the set up and spend 8 hours enjoying the show. 

The show ends and you all go out for an epic meal at a five star steak house. Drinking and enjoying yourselves. After a few hours, you all decide to go to a club. Once in, you Adam and JP talk and watch as the four ladies dance on the dance floor. Dragging you all on it, after half an hour, to join them. The night passes quickly and before you know it, last call is called. Adam, being the designated driver pulls the van around and you all get in. Back at JP's house you wine down in the living room, having a few more drinks. 

By 4 am, the only people there are you, Dodger who is lying on your side, Kaitlyn who is sleeping on Dodgers lap and Pokket who is sitting across from you. "So! Would you mind if I ask how this started?" Pointing in your direction. "Really, we were both having a bad day, had a few drinks and ended up at her place. Since then we have not actually left each others orbit." Dodger elbows you in the ribs. "There is more to it than that." You smile and Pokket interjects. "No. I know that story. Dodger told us. I mean you three." You cough. "Want to take that one Brooke? I am not really sure." Dodger elbows you again. "She came over for the week end last month. On the first night she walked in on us about to have sex and proposed to join us. We got some minor rules established and went with it." Pokket blushes. "So you guys have an open relationship." You both shake your head and in unison. "No." You continue. "We don't sleep around. We add Kaitlyn in but neither me nor Brooke do anything alone with her. She is an addition." Dodger kisses your cheek with a smile on her face. "I think I get it. So is it just Kaitlyn?" Dodger raises an eyebrow. "So far." At that statement, Pokket gets up, flushed. "I think I am going to go to bed. Good night." As she walks away, Dodger whispers in your ear. "I think she wants to join us. What do you think?" You kiss her tenderly. "I think I want you all to myself tonight." She smiles and kisses you back. Gently moving Kaitlyn's head of her lap, you get up and put a blanket on her before rushing to your room.

You walk in devouring each other, clothes flying in all direction. Now in the nude, you turn her around and push her against the wall. You stuff three fingers in her mouth and kiss her neck. As she sucks on them, you place your cock in between her thighs and rub your length across her slit. You pull out your fingers, slimy with her spit, and bring them to her ass hole. Probing and massaging the lubricant over it. You whisper. "You up for it tonight?" She bites her lower lip and nods. You line your dick with her anus and push in, her face contorted in a silent scream. You begin to pump and bring a hand to her dripping pussy. Sliding two fingers in and massaging vigorously. Her cheek and tits rubbing on the wall with each thrust, her face turns red and her pussy clenches on your fingers. Her ass hole is now pulsating around you. You feel her cum trickle down on your hand. As she reaches the height of her orgasm, you bury yourself as deep as possible in her warm ass, pushing her hard against the wall. Dodger shakes and convulses. Still deep in her. "Ouff! I need a minute or twenty." You kiss her shoulder and slip out slowly. 

Once out, you notice the door is open. Looking carefully, you see Pokket spying on you with her hand down her pants. "Sorry! I am so sorry! I hum... came to... and then I saw..." Dodger lies down on the bed. "I am so done right now. If you want to continue with her and I'll join in a few minutes." Looking at Pokket, she is blushing and unsure what to do. You open the door fully and slowly stroke the side of her face. You pull her in and close the door. Kissing her before sitting down on the bed. "You saw ours now show us yours." At that statement, Dodger turns around to watch. Pokket slowly removes her shirt revealing her gorgeous tits. She then turns around and clumsily pulls her pants down giving you a great view of her ass. You can see a small wet spot on her thong. As she gets back up and turns around, you get up. Planting a kiss on her lips, you slide a hand in her underwear, massaging her clit. She hums and grab the back of your head, forcing you even deeper in her mouth and wraps a leg around you. You lift her up and she encircles your waist. Moving her thong to the side, you line yourself, feeling the heat escaping from between her leg, and push your way in. A shiver crosses her body as you slowly make your way deeper. "Ho fuck! I really needed that!" Once you bottom out, Dodger gets up and comes to stand behind her. Kissing her shoulder and the back of her neck, you begin to move in and out of her tight pussy. You break the kiss and hook your head on her shoulder. Dodger meets you and kisses you deeply as you bang Pokket with more force. Wile occupied, Kaitlyn sneaks in the room standing behind Dodger. A hand crosses her back and moves to her shoulder, turning her around. Kaitlyn pushes her body on Dodger, kissing her deeply, making Dodger lean on Pokket's back. The extra weight begins to strain you and you sit down on the side of the bed. Still rock hard and deep in her wet slit, Pokket begins to bounce slowly on top of you, kissing you between moans. Kaitlyn pushes Dodger on the bed next to you and takes off her clothes before straddling her, mimicking you and Pokket. Kissing each other they slowly move a hand to each others pussy. The sounds of all three women moaning around you excites you. You pick Pokket up and place her on her back. Pummelling in her tight hole with vigour. She squeezes your dick as you pull out and relaxes as you push back in, milking it to orgasm. You look to your side and see Kaitlyn on her knees, licking Dodger's cunt. Her face is flush and a wave of pleasure crosses it. A tingle passes from the top of your head, making its way down your spine. You pull Dodger's head to you and kiss her as you both cum. Kaitlyn's face get splattered with Dodger's ejaculate wile you unload your think cum in Pokket tightening hole. You pull out, letting your sperm leak out slowly and looking into Dodger's blue eyes, you push her to her back and begin making out.

Kaitlyn and Pokket look at each other for a moment. With a smile, Kaitlyn moves to Pokket's pussy and begins to lap at the cum leaking out. Her tongue tracing her labia and inserting its way in her warm tunnel. Dodger lowers her head down to your cock, licking it, tasting a mixture of your cum and Pokket's juices. Locking her lips around it, she pulls hard, making you grow in her warm mouth. You keep on shifting your sight from Dodger's bobbing head to Pokket being eaten out. Forcing Dodger's head down for a few second before pulling her back up. You kiss her deeply and get up to stand behind Kaitlyn. Rubbing the head of your cock against her folds before plunging in with force. She yelps before closing her mouth back on the wet pussy in front of her. Dodger straddles Pokket face and bends down, pushing Kaitlyn's head to her opening, pushing her tongue in Pokket, Dodger begins to lick her clit. As you ram Kaitlyn's cunt, she moans and begins to tongue wrestle with Dodger over the twitching clit of Pokket. As she cums, she pushes Dodger away from on top of her and covers her pussy with her hand. Twitching violently before sitting up and moving to the other side of the bed. "Fucking shit! It as been a wile since someone made me cum this hard!" You push Kaitlyn so that she is lying on her stomach with only her legs of the bed. Still fucking her with force, Dodger lies on her stomach next to her giving you a behind view of her pussy. You rub your and over her slit at the same speed you are pummelling Kaitlyn. You pull out and push into Dodger as fast as you can, moving a hand over Kaitlyn's hole and inserting two fingers. Pokket watches as you move from one wet cunt to the other, slowly rubbing her dripping slit. With a flush face, she assumes the same position next to Dodger, shaking her ass in anticipation. You begin to ram in Kaitlyn with brute force feeling her tunnel quivering. A few more lunges until she bites on to the mattress, her face turning red and her wall pushing on you. You stand still a moment, letting her orgasm pass before pulling out. You quickly line up with Dodger's hole and brush her folds before moving to her side and pushing in Pokket's slit. "You ass hole!" You smile as you increase the speed inside Pokket. Between grunt. "I prefer finishing with you. The teasing is just a bonus." You wink at her as she made a pouting face. "You really suck!" You bend down and kiss her. "I like you too." You run a hand to Pokket's clit and rub it as fast as you can. She convulses immediately, expelling your cock from her cunt. Her shaking body in your arms as you keep rubbing her clit until she throws her body to the floor. You move to Dodger and turn her to her back. Your cock laddered with the cum of Pokket and Kaitlyn, you push it inside Dodger's tunnel. Feeling her pussy lips gripping you with force, you hold on to your orgasm. You push in deep and begin to grind your hips. Dodger feels your cock throbbing and the face you are making telling her you are about to cum. She moves a hand to her clit and furiously rubs on it. Her pussy begins to twitch and arching her back, she cums. You restart to pump in and out and blow up, in two strokes, inside her pulsating pussy. Her walls sucking your thick sperm deeper in her womb. 

Exhausted, you lie down on the bed. Dodger kisses you and lies her sweaty body on top of yours. You both fall asleep. 

"Jesus Christ!" You open your eyes to see Adam at the door. Dodger in your arms, Pokket and Kaitlyn in each others arms next to you. All four of you naked with no blanket covering you. You laugh as Adam leaves shouting. "Breakfast is ready you slut! And I am talking to the guy in that room!" You get up and take in the sight of the three gorgeous women in the bed. "I am one lucky slut." Dodger burst out laughing, waking Kaitlyn and Pokket up. You all get dress and go for breakfast. Leaving the room first JP greets you. "Morning!" Dodger fallows up. "Morning Brooke!" Kaitlyn comes out. "Ho! Good morning!" Pokket fallows suite. "Jesus Christ! You better not have Aureylian in there!" You all laugh at the statement and proceed with your morning. 

To be continue.


	11. Awkward Morning

Awkward Morning

You all sit at the table. As you eat, Pokket is quiet, Kaitlyn is oblivious and you and Dodger are uncomfortable. You can feel the judgement coming from the rest of the room. You eat in silence and once done you all start to pact. Wile everyone is busy, you pull Pokket aside. "Sorry for putting you in this position. But considering the atmosphere, do you think you could drive us to the airport?" She shrugs. "It's fine and sure. It is on my way anyway." You thank her and finish packing. Not wanting to extend the awkwardness, you leave as soon as you are ready. Saying your goodbye and taking off. 

The minute you are in the car, the mood is a lot better. You are sitting in the back seat with Dodger leaning on you. Pokket sigh loudly. "Wish we could hang out a little longer." Dodger replies. "You are always welcome to came say hi in LA." "I might take you up on that." Kaitlyn chimes in. "Yeah, or you could all come and visit Canada." "Sure thing. We will make plans." The rest of the ride is passed in light conversation. 

Pokket pull up to the airport and you all get out. Pokket kisses each one of you, lingering a moment. "Ok bye! Hope to se you all soon!" You get in and go to your gates, kissing Kaitlyn good bye as you separate.

Once at the gate, the girl operating it makes an announcement. "We are currently overbooked. If you are available to take a flight tomorrow evening we would be delighted to compensate you for the delay." Dodger looks at you. "How about it? We could hang out with Pokket an extra day and make a few bucks too." You smile and kiss her forehead. "Call her and see if she is ok with that." Dodger walks away for a few minutes. "She's on her way to pick us up." You leave and go outside, waiting for her car to show up.

Pokket pulls over, a wide grin across her face. Dodger gets in as you put the luggage back in her car. "You planned it didn't you?" Pokket's smile broadens. "Maybe. In any case, it all works for the best." You get in the back seat, lying down. "Going to take a nap on the way there." You semi sleep, half listening to Dodger and Pokket talk in the front. 

You pull up to a nice apartment building, about an hour and a half later. Dodger sees you about to unpack. "No need to get the suite cases out. We are leaving tomorrow anyway." You close the trunk back. "You are right." On the way up, Pokket ask. "So what time is your flight tomorrow?" "6:30" She turns around and looks at you. "I am not waking up at 4 o'clock in the morning." Smiling you reply. "It's at 6:30 in the evening." "Ouf! That is much better." She opens the door to her place. "It's small but if there is no objection, I have a big bed that we can all share." Her face flushes a little and she winks in your direction. Dodger winks back. "No objection from me!" She smiles. "I'll go order some food." Running out of the room, Dodger fallows, leaving you alone in the living room. You take a seat on the couch and make yourself comfortable. After ten minutes you start to wonder were they are. "Is everything ok?" You hear the distant voice of Dodger. "Just give us a minute." 

Waiting patiently you finally hear them come towards the living room. Your jaw drops a few inches at the sight. Dodger walks in first with a long open white robe, showing off her beautiful body in sexy white lingerie. Pokket fallows up with the black version of Dodger's. Your cock strains against your jeans as they saunter over. You get up, take off your shirt and take them under each arms. Surrounded, you lean over and kiss Dodger's soft lips before turning your head to kiss Pokket's. She parts them and slides her tongue into your mouth. As you massage her tongue with yours, Dodger kisses your chest, slowly making her way down your body. Reaching your belt, she quickly gets rid of it and unzips you. Pulling your pants down, she garbs a hold of your rock hard meat. She opens her mouth and wraps her warm lips around your cock. You and Pokket's kiss intensify and Pokket moves to be in front of you, Dodger's head between you two. She begins to force Dodger deeper into your lap, making you probe her throat with your cock. The feeling of spasm around the head of your rod is blowing your mind. You pull Pokket as close as possible, forcing Dodger to keep you in her throat. Feeling a slap on your lap, you let go. Dodger is coughing as her head pulls away, leaving your cock drenched in saliva. Pokket lowers herself, placing her head next to Dodger. She licks her lips before parting them to slurp on your spit covered dick. Dodger moves a hand behind Pokket's head and slowly pushes her down your shaft. Pushing her to the base, Pokket begins to drool. Dodger lowers her head and begin to lick your balls wile Pokket spit runs down to her mouth. After a few second, Pokket slap Dodger's back to get released, gasping for air as she pull back. Alternating, they both suck you in, not as deep but with speed. You feel the pleasure rise from within and, as Dodger sucks strongly on your member, your thick cum spurts out coating her tongue. Humming as you slowly fill her mouth, she keeps her lips around your cock, sucking every last drops. Spent, you let your body fall on the couch with a long sigh of relive. Dodger opens her mouth, showing it filled with your spunk, before turning to kiss Pokket, sharing the load that is slightly spilling from the corner of there lips.

You watch as Dodger pushes Pokket to the floor on her back. She stand to take her bra off, revealing her perky tits bouncing with her movement, before lowering herself to kiss between Pokket's boobs. Using both hand, she slides them under the black fabric, taking a hold of her mounts and beginning to massage them. Pokket takes in a deep breath before swallowing your cum that was swapped in her mouth. Dodger descends, kissing pokket's flat stomach, until she meets her lacy black thong. She pulls on them and parts her lips slightly, letting a mixture of cum and saliva drop on her clit and tracing its way down her slit. Licking the drop hanging on her lips, Dodger hums at the sight of Pokket's pussy covered in sperm. She lowers her head and begin to lap her slit clean. Moaning lightly, Pokket places a hand on Dodgers head and fondles her tits with the other. Pushing her tongue inside her wet pussy, she begins to swirl to increase the pleasure. You rub your cock, getting hard by the scene in front of you, until it is fully erect, but keep watching without interrupting. 

Pokket's face begins to flush and her moans intensifies. Dodger's tongue, exploring every pleasure point on Pokket's dripping wet hole. "I'm... about to... CUM!" Dodger forces two fingers in Pokket's quivering pussy, moving her mouth to suck on her clit. "Fuck! Shit! Fuck!" And with those words, she cums violently in Dodger's mouth. Desperately trying to catch her breath, Dodger gets up and points at her wile looking at you grinning. "Your turn." You get up and position yourself between her thighs. Pokket still breathing heavily and not realizing what is going on. You push your dick in her wet folds. "Holy fuck! Not even a minute to..." You begin to trust with force, her juices making it easy to move with speed. "Never... mind! Keep fucking me!" Her moans turn to screams as a second orgasm strings the first one. You don't let up, ploughing with force, feeling her walls constrict around your cock. With one last push, a sharp and long high pitch scream echoes from Pokket. Her pussy grabs you like a vice, not letting you move an inch in either direction. After a few second, her body collapses on the floor, her eyes closes and her breathing calms down. She appears to be sleeping and you feel her cunt loosen up. You pull out slowly and turn to Dodger sitting on the couch. Her thong is off and two fingers are slowly moving in and out of her wet pussy.

You get up and push her on her back. "So it is my turn now?" You kiss her. "You bet your cute little ass it is." With no teasing or probing, you penetrate her silky wet pussy. Feeling the ridges of her walls as you burry your cock as deep as possible. Fully sheeted, you roll your hips into her, stirring your dick in her womb. Sweat drips from your forehead and falls in between her mounts, tracing its way down. Exhausted, you muster every last drop of strength you have left and pick her up, turning around and lying on your back. Still wrapped around your cock Dodger flexes her internal muscles, squeezing hard. You grab her hips and enjoy the feeling of her warm tunnel. She pulls you out about half way before slamming her full body weight back down. Repeating it with a half grind before getting back up. Her face turns from pink to red and with her eyes tightly shut, she begins to slam on your cock with speed. All you want is to fill her womb to the brim but you hold in, wanting the pleasure to come with hers. You grab her thick ass with both hand and begin to thrust upward, matching her speed. Her head falls next to yours and she licks the sweat off your neck. You hold her as tightly as you can, stopping her movement. You begin to bang her as hard as possible and whisper. "I want you to cum hard on my dick." As if waiting for permission, her pussy clenches and she bites hard on your shoulder. Letting go of our orgasm, you feel long streaks of cum slowly filling her up with each twitch of your cock. You feel a delicate tongue lick your balls. Slowly pulling out f Dodger's pussy, squeezing every last drop from your cock, you look down to see Pokket lapping at your length. As soon as you are out, she sucks it in deep before turning her attention to Dodger, licking her cum filled cunt clean. You kiss Dodger and roll her on her side before moving behind her, spooning her.

You hear the doorbell. Pokket springs up. "Food's here!" You smile. "I don't know about you two but this work out made me famish." Pokket answers the door, still in the nude with her hair tangled up. The delivery men smiles. "It's 45.50 or it could be free." With a charming smile and a suggestive look. Dodger passes in the background wearing only her open robe. "Scratch that. I'll pay to join in." Pokket chuckles as you get to the door. "I think we are good but thanks for the offer." You hand him 50$ and close the door. You eat and make fun of the situation. After a good meal Pokket, with a devious smile. "I have an ideal for later." You sigh loudly. "As tempting that sounds, I don't think I have it in me to go again for at least 2 days." Her smile broadens. "We will see."

After a few hours of watching dumb stuff on the internet, Pokket gets up and grab Dodger by the hand. "We will be back in an hour or two." Dodger looks puzzled. "We will?" "Yes. Now make yourself at home and don't ruin the surprise by coming in my streaming room." You nod. "All right then." Pokket drags Dodger away who as a look of concern in her face. You jump on the computer and start a game of league of legend. The hours passes and all you can make up from the room is low voices talking and giggling.

The door opens and you hear Pokket ask you to come in. You walk towards the opening , doubting anything would give life to your over exhausted member. "Don't be disappointed if this doesn't work." Dodger giggles. "Ho I am pretty sure it will work!" You get in and see both of them standing in front of you. Your jaw drops to the floor and your cock is instantly hard. Standing in full body paint, Dodger is painted as lady dead pool, so well done that at first glance, it looks like she is clothed. Next to her, Pokket is painted as a blue twi'lek with a spiked collar and a leash, she ask. "You like?" You respond by taking your shirt off and beginning to undo your belt. "You bet I do!" You pull your pants down and approach them. 

You grab a hold of the leash and meet Pokket's eyes. She smiles as you pull down on it, forcing her to her knees. You inspect Dodger's body closely. She is all red with black stripe painted on, wrapping around her curves and meeting to form an X just above her pussy. Her hair is tightly tied in a high pony tail and she is wearing contact, making her eyes completely white. She smiles as you admire her. You grab the back of her head and pull her in for a lingering kiss. You jerk on the leash and pull Pokket's head toward the bright red pussy of Dodger, pushing her face in. You sensually keep massaging Dodger's tongue as Pokket open's her mouth and begins to lick the hot slit in front of her. Dodger moans in your mouth as pleasure begins to rise. You hold her petite body tightly in your arm, almost smothering her. Pushing her head in your chest. Pokket's tongue is exploring Dodger's clit and her fingers are massaging the wet walls inside her. Dodger begins to shiver and her arms tightens around you. "Hmmf fuck!" Is all you hear. Pokket hums as Dodger's juices fill her mouth. Her knees give out for a second in the height of her orgasm. Pokket slows her movement but never stop through her orgasm. 

As you feel her begin to relax in your arms, you pull Pokket away. You then push Dodger against a wall and hike her leg up. Still breathing heavily, you probe her dripping entrance with the head of your cock. Her two white eyes meet yours and you pressure her cunt, pushing your hard prick deep into her. Feeling every ridges of her warm walls clasping on your cock, you begin to thrust in and out of her heavenly tunnel. Pokket gets up and slips her tongue in Dodger's mouth, stifling her moans. After a few more pass in her now creaming pussy, you guide her to the bed and lay her on her back. Pulling on the leash, you bring Pokket on top of Dodger to straddle her. Lining both slit to be n top of each other before re-entering Dodger's hole. You piston in and out a few time before pulling out and ramming your cock in Pokket's blue pussy. You keep alternating between red and blue, making them both moan in unison. As you fuck them, they begin to make out and massage each others tits. The paint mixing into a mess on them. Now inside Dodger, you feel her pussy twitching and her moan increases. You speed up to bring her to completion. Her hips buck up and you ride the marvellous sensation of her orgasming slit. After a few more pulses, Dodger's body relaxes. You pull out and line up to Pokket's entrance. Ramming in deep, your cock covered in Dodger's juices, slides in like butter. Within minutes, you feel your own orgasm approach. You manage one last push, deep inside Pokket's pussy, before unloading your thick cum. You quickly pull out and push into Dodger's, filling her womb with the reminder of your seed. Your dick pulses a few more time, deep inside her, before you pull out. Collapsing next to them, Pokket rolls to the other side of you and Dodger turns to rest on your chest.

After a few moments of comfortable silence Dodger gets up. "That was fun! I am jumping in the shower. Anyone care to join me?" You grunt. "Sure." Pokket gets up behind you and fallows. You clean up and then sit on the counter, talking with them wile they scrub the paint off for almost an hour. Once done, you curl up in bed and fall into a deep sleep. 

You are awaken by the alarm around 10 am. Looking around, you are alone in the bed. You get up and see Dodger and Pokket talking at the kitchen table, a plate of eggs and beacon set for you. You eat and join the conversation. You pass the time until Pokket drives you back to the airport. You say your good byes and fly home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ending is rushed. I got board of this story but felt like I should at least finish this chapter. I might keep on going with it at some point but I don't know when. Going on hiatus. Thanks for reading so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Review will help me improve.


End file.
